3-Sin rumbo (Draven x Lux x Darius)
by Yhoshiro
Summary: Mundo Actual. 3 Mundos distintos; 3 Vidas dispares; 3 Caminos singulares. 1 Solo rumbo.
1. ¡ADVERTENCIA!

**ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games ™.

* * *

 **Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje explícito y violencia.  
**

* * *

-Algunos lugares mencionados en este fic existen en el mundo real, otros son inventados específicamente para esta obra.

\- Hay situaciones, ambientes y personajes que son creación propia; así como personajes ya creados a los que les concedo un nuevo rol.

* * *

 **Recuerden que:**

 **Un fanfiction es la ficción sobre la ficción.- Patri LJ.**

— _No soy una escritora habitual, así que me cuesta elegir y medir mis palabras en papel. Sed pacientes conmigo, espero ir haciéndolo mejor. Y por supuesto ¡Estoy abierta a críticas! Si algo les suena mal, o lo ven raro avisadme, quizás podamos emprender un debate literario y ¡aprender_!—

* * *

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Un abrazo enorme.

 **Yhoshi!**. :3


	2. Darius (1)

**Darius.**

* * *

El lugar era un pozo de barro, iluminado únicamente por los faros de su coche. El silencio era aplastante y lejos, muy muy muy lejos, divisaba con sus ojos oscuros y crueles la cúpula de una gran central térmica. Parecía tan cerca… pero seguramente se encontraría a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aquel lodazal plano, de olor rancio a putrefacción, a naturaleza muerta, combinaba con la tarea que acababa de realizar.

 _"_ _Via via  
Vieni via di qui  
Niente piu' ti lega a questi luoghi  
Neanche questi fiori azzurri"_

Presionó la tecla "play" del casete de su coche, dejando que la música se expandiera por el lugar. Abrió el maletero de su coche y se sentó en él, haciendo que éste cediera un poco a su peso, después de todo aquel lodazal parecía querer tragárselo todo, y era precisamente por eso por lo que Darius estaba allí. Dejó la pala sucia, con la que acababa de cavar un hoyo, en el fondo del maletero, ensuciándolo ligeramente, y se descalzó parcialmente. Llevaba unas botas altas, enteramente de plástico, de color apagado, sin transpiración alguna y sumamente incómodas, pues eran de un par de tallas más pequeñas que su número. Toda precaución era poca, y no desvelar su número de calzado a quien fuera quien investigase era su prioridad.

 _"_ _Via via  
Neanche questo tempo grigio  
Pieno di musiche  
E di uomini che ti son piaciuti"_

Sacó la cartera que momentos antes había desvalijado de la víctima de sus actos, y la revisó. Un par de billetes de veinte dólares, tarjetas de establecimientos varios, y fotos de dos criaturas, quizás sus hijos, quizás sus hermanos, quizás… no le importaba en absoluto. Posó la cartera en el maletero, se deshizo de sus guantes de cuero negro, y se acercó una tartera negra, sacó un bocadillo que horas antes, antes de que llevara a cabo su trabajo, se había hecho. Después de todo eran las nueve de la noche, y ya casi se había pasado la hora de cenar.

 _"_ _It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
Good luck my baby  
It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
I dream of you"_

Suspiró mientras la melodía inundaba su mente, tanto así como sus recuerdos. Miró la bolsa negra abultada que había en el suelo, justo a su lado, durante milésimas de segundo, para volver alzar la vista al frente, y cerrar los ojos. Disfrutando de la música, del sabor de su comida, tratando de obstaculizar los malos olores, la horrenda visión que en aquel momento la realidad de ofrecía.

Y se fue, en su mente se fue muy lejos. Allá cuando era niño, uno tan pequeño como los dos mocosos de la fotografía que acaba de ver.

 _"_ _Via via  
Vieni via con me  
Entri in questo amore buio  
Non perderti per niente al mondo"_

Y allí estaba su madre, hermosa como siempre era, coqueta, como siempre era, y le daba un beso en la mejilla que tanto le fastidiaba, dejándolo marcado con su sumamente perfumado labial rojo. Lo odiaba tantísimo que se limpiaba con furia la mejilla, y su madre reía. Y se daba la vuelta haciendo que sus ondulados cabellos negros, flotaran en un mar de alegría. Había puesto dedicación en hacerse aquellas ondas, solo para que un millar de hombres la divisaran como la mejor entre otras muchas mejores. Y luego accionaba aquel reproductor de cintas, y sonaba…

 _"_ _Via via  
Non perderti per niente al mondo  
Lo spettacolo d'arte varia  
Di uno innamorato di te"_

Y su madre tomaba a su hermano en cuello, y Draven reía y reía mientras ambos bailaban, mas él, él seguía enfadado. Enfadado por el beso forzado en su mejilla, porque sabía que los ánimos de su madre eran falsos, porque aquella felicidad no existía, ni tenía esperanzas de que existiera jamás. Así que se cruzaba de brazos y los observaba reírse como idiotas.

 _"_ _It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
Good luck my baby  
It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
It's wonderful  
I dream of you"_

La falda vaporosa de su madre se abría cada vez que giraba y giraba muchas veces. Y aquel perfume… fresco, simple, poco cargado, aquel perfume era su hogar.

Y tras un par de minutos en su hogar el mundo lo azotó a la realidad de nuevo. Aquella canción había acabado, aquel hombre dejó su rasgada voz, para pasar al silencio aplastante de nuevo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el humectante y asqueroso lodazal, para encontrarse con el cadáver que esperaba ser enterrado a un lado.

Dejó su cena sin terminar, se puso los guantes de nuevo, y se calzó por completo las botas de nuevo. Tenía ganas de acabar con aquella puñetera lista del mes, mas al siguiente mes le llegaría otra, y así, mes tras mes, tras mes…

Cargó la bolsa oscura al hombro, aquella mujer era pequeña y delgada, ya había cargado con muchos cuerpos mil veces más pesados antes, así que no le supuso un problema, y sin escrúpulo alguno la tiró al hoyo que ya había cavado antes. Éste no estaba perfectamente medido, así que trató de posicionar el cadáver de manera que cupiera por competo. Tras haber pasado el rigor mortis la muchacha se doblaba como mantequilla. Odiaba tener que esperar con el cadáver mas siempre tenía que hacerlo, pues hacer que desaparecieran con el rigor mortis era complicarse la vida.

Los muertos pedían desaparecer y hacerlos desaparecer a él se le daba muy bien.

Comenzó a tapar la bolsa con el barro que antes había quitado del lugar, y antes de finalizar tiró la cartera al hoyo. Ni siquiera había cogido el dinero, pues no quería dinero de otros. Después de todo, las personas marcadas para matar, dejaban de ser personas al instante, pasando a ser objetivos, y él no quería nada de tales sub-seres.

Terminó su trabajo, se metió en el coche y se calzó sus zapatos normales. Sacó el coche hasta la carretera con sumo cuidado y cuando anduvo varios kilómetros a la deriva aparcó en el arcén para quitarle las cadenas al vehículo.

No quería dejar huella alguna, mas si la dejase tampoco le preocupaba, pues el coche era alquilado. Solía alquilar los coches en diversas zonas, pues ya muy pocos vehículos llevaban incorporado un casete, las eras modernas lo privaban de poder escuchar su cinta, la única cosa que guardaba de parte de su madre, además de sus recuerdos.

Volvió a accionar el reproductor, y la canción le inundó los sentidos, mientras en aquel relajado ambiente parecía vivir una vida normal. Condujo y condujo, hasta llegar a una vieja casa, aun en venta, muy probablemente la humedad pronto se apoderaría de ella, pero aquella vivienda, de madera húmeda y dos plantas, con un gran jardín trasero ocupó sus sueños desde que era infante.

Y el recuerdo lo volvió a azotar aun sin quererlo; su madre lo llevaba de la mano, y sonreía al día como si no hubiera pasado nada, mas la muñeca de aquella mujer era en sí misma una pulsera amoratada, así como su fino brazo, lleno de cardenales latentes.

Darius se enfadó, porque su madre era su madre, y no podía llegar a cambiarla por ninguna otra, pero ¿por qué aquella mujer no era capaz de ver la realidad?, su yo infante infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenían que vivir así?, ¿por qué su madre no hacía nada por remediarlo?, ¿por qué parecía ser el único que lo odiaba?

Ella frenó su caminar y lo vio tan enfadado que soltó un par de risillas, se arrodilló ante él y le dio un beso en la frente. Él se lo limpió, con rabia y ella le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Ves aquella casa de allí?—señaló a una casa de madera lustrosa, de doble planta y un gran y precioso jardín. Los ojos negros del niño centellearon al imaginarse lo bonito de tener una vida en un hogar como ese. —Todo esto, mi amor, será para llegar a tenerla y después, tú y Draven tendréis una habitación para cada uno. —las mejillas de Darius se encendieron.

—¿D-De verdad?— ella sonrió.

—Te daré un hogar, mi vida, a ti y a tu hermano. —Darius sonrió, pues pocas veces lo hacía.

Y cuando el hombre divisó la casa de nuevo, vacía, de madera vieja y deshecha, sonrió. Sonrió con malicia, con veneno, con resentimiento.

Pues todas las palabras de aquel podrido mundo eran siempre… _Mentira._


	3. Draven (1)

**Draven.**

* * *

Se abrochó un botón más de su blanca camisa, mientras se miraba al espejo de manera altiva. Se desabrochó el botón, y volvió a examinarse, sonrió, y se desabrochó otro más, dejando al descubierto parte de los tatuajes de su pecho. Le gustaba así, se tocó su trabajado torso y alzó las cejas, mas sabía que debía conservar unas formas y mientras ella estuviera a su lado debía de apagar ese lado que tantas ganas tenía de lucir. Finalmente se abrochó la camisa un par de botones más dejándose tapado el tatuaje, y se colocó el cuello de la misma con delicadeza.

Se acercó a la cómoda de la habitación y tomó un par de pulseras anchas, no eran suyas pero ya les había echado el ojo, pues tenía buen gusto para las joyas y las de oro… las de oro eran su perdición. Se miró la muñeca y posó ante el espejo de nuevo con elegancia. Asintió para sí mismo, satisfecho de su estilo, viendo con sus fríos ojos de hielo las centelleantes y anchas pulseras que pendían de su muñeca.

Se colocó una chaqueta vaquera, de tela algo gruesa y cuello de pelo marrón, y luego pasó a calzarse unos botines de cuero oscuro.

Miró la cama que estaba tras él, ocupada por una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, profundamente dormida. Draven sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por su colmillo. Después de todo aquella mujer estaba exhausta y no era para menos, pues siempre solía regalarles lo mejor de sí mismo cuando terminaba de desvalijarlas.

La mujer se acercaba peligrosamente a los cincuenta años, y aunque estaba de muy buen ver, a Draven solo le interesaba su dinero, un dinero que le había llegado repentinamente de su marido ya fallecido y que ahora él había tomado sin permiso. Ella se creía emparejada con Draven, como muchas otras antes, mas este solo tenía un objetivo.

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el largo y alborotado pelo con cuidado.

—Laura. —llamó casi con un susurro. Ella se desperezó un poco y entreabrió los ojos con pereza. Sonrió como una pipiola feliz, y él sonrió al verla así, porque todas las personas, absolutamente todas, eran tan fáciles; tan fáciles de conseguir, tan fáciles de manipular, tan fáciles de embaucar. Caprichosas y mentirosas, adoraba a las mujeres como Laura, de llorar fácil, de emociones intensas y controladoras. Una mujer que vivía para ver a un hombre malo cambiar solo por ella; uno como Draven. Y ésta se creía que ella había sido la salvación del falso drama de un hombre sometido a la corrupción.

Los ojos fríos y crueles del hombre centellearon y ella, adorando ese gesto, se acercó para darle un beso de amor.

—¿Ya te vas?— preguntó con un tono meloso. Draven asintió y le rozó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

—Por la tarde nos vemos. —Laura asintió, feliz. Y él rio para sus adentros, pues lo cierto era que de ella ya tenía todo lo que quería, así que no volvería a verla.

—¿Quieres llevarte el coche?— a Draven le costó aguantarse la risa, ¿quería darle el coche también? Él negó con la cabeza, y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la mujer.

—Mi hermano no vive lejos, no te preocupes— Laura rio como una colegiala y asintió.

Aquella mujer se creía mejor que todas, mejor que sus amigas por tener un novio más joven, con carisma, con un trabajo estable, mas todo ello era falso. Tras unos meses embaucándola para que lo ayudase con su negocio Draven tomó el dinero y dejando el bloque de viviendas atrás, respiró triunfal.

Pobre Laura, primero se va su marido y luego se va su novio con su dinero.

Draven se peinó un poco su largo y lacio pelo castaño con las manos, se desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa y continuó su camino.

La única verdad que le había dicho a aquella mujer era que iba a ver a su hermano. Y para ello, sabía que debía armarse de paciencia. Darius no era una mujer, ni una persona caprichosa, con su hermano sus dotes para manipular flaqueaban y lo sabía, después de todo y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, su hermano era su debilidad. Mas hacía ya cinco años que no sabía nada él, no sabía si el tiempo lo había hecho resistente o por el contrario… aún más débil.

Quizás había llamado un veintenar de veces, no lo sabía con exactitud, junto con el tono rosado de las luces del motel de carretera hacía que su paciencia llegase peligrosamente al límite.

El descolgar del teléfono le hizo tener un cúmulo de emociones, que hacía años que ya no sentía. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?, eso era raro en él.

—«¿Qué mierdas quieres?»—la voz de su hermano, con su tono de siempre, hizo que el tiempo se redujera, de 5 años a 1 día. A aquellos tiempos cuando aún convivían juntos, cuando se odiaban tanto como odiaban estar separados. Después de todo, ambos habían pasado por la misma vida, y ambos se conocían demasiado bien, daba igual la distancia y el tiempo.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —se burló el más joven, con un tono irónico controlado. Sintió el bufido de Darius al otro lado y sonrió. —Dame la ubicación de tu casa quiero ir a verte.

—«Vete a la mierda.» —espetó el otro sin miramientos. Draven carcajeó.

—No, ahora mismo me apetece ir a un lugar peor.

—«No te pienso dar dinero, Draven, ¿qué cojones quieres?, no te lo vuelvo a preguntar.»

—Solo, hablar… vamos, ni siquiera nos enviamos postales por el día de navidad. —hubo un silencio prolongado y luego notó un suspiro, tras ello un ruido sordo y después… llamada finalizada.

El cabronazo le había colgado el teléfono. Rodó los ojos y se frotó la sien, después de todo debió haberse imaginado que su hermano actuaría de esa manera. Y justo cuando comenzó a idear algún plan para localizarlo su teléfono móvil vibró en su mano. Un número desconocido, sin foto de perfil le había mandado una localización. Draven sonrió, daba igual los años que pasaran… la familia siempre sería… la familia.


	4. Lux (1)

**Lux.**

* * *

Apartaba la mirada del espejo que tenía en frente, y disimuladamente subía el largo vestido que ocultaba sus piernas para entrever sus playeros deportivos debajo. Sonreía discretamente y sentía, por el suspirar de detrás de su espalda, que la modista sonreía con ella. Le caía bien esa señora, le gustaba las infusiones con las que le recibía y su voz rasgada por los años intensos como fumadora.

La modista tiró un poco del vestido dejando el torso de Lux algo prieto, la chica se irguió por completo, dejando su espalda completamente recta, y cuando la mujer de detrás le puso la última pinza a su prenda se relajó un poco.

Su madre se levantó del asiento, y dio un par de vueltecitas alrededor de Lux con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, mas Lux… Lux reflejaba la emoción más oscura en su rostro.

La madre miró a Garen y tras ello a su marido, Pieter. Éste se levantó y negó con la cabeza desaprobando la situación, se acercó a su hija vestida con el blanco más intenso, preparada para ser entregada a quien sería su yerno, y para ello debía de estar perfecta. Con desdén tocó los brazos desnudos de Lux, y luego tiró de su escote hacia arriba.

—Ya habíamos dicho que tiene que ser de manga larga. —aseveró mirando a la modista, la cual asintió algo nerviosa.

—Sí, sí, esto es solo una prueba, para ver si le queda bien entallado, en cuanto tome las medidas de nuevo, lo ajustaré y terminaré las mangas, ¿el vuelo de la falda está bien?— Pieter alzó una ceja.

—No quiero que lleve escote. —la señora miró sorprendida el pecho cubierto de Lux.

—Pero… si no lleva nada de…

—¿Esto qué es?— dijo señalando al cuello de barco del vestido de la chica.

—Entiendo. —la mujer hundió las cejas y miró a Lux de manera lastimera. La madre de la chica se interpuso con una sonrisa.

—Cuando quede finalizado verás que la parte del cuello del vestido va a ser lo que más te va a gustar, tu padre tiene muy buen gusto con este tipo de cosas. —Lux se arremangó la falda mostrando sus playeros de calle.

—Lo que más me gusta es esto. —dijo señalándolos. Garen se contuvo una carcajada, completamente ahogada cuando la mirada iracunda de su padre se posó en él.

—Dejemos que la modista haga su trabajo, cuanto antes empiece antes estará hecho. —miró a su hija. —Visto que no eres dada a tener paciencia. —ella agachó la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Desde pequeña había crecido en una gran familia, una mucho más grande que la que tenía por lazos de sangre y es que desde infante, desde que su cabeza dio cuenta en qué mundo estaba, ella había pertenecido a los testigos de Jehová, o más bien… su familia, pues en cuerpo, alma y mente ella soñaba con quitarse sus cadenas. Se miraba al espejo y soñaba… con llegar a ser una gran científica, con viajar, con llegar a hacer su vida en solitario, solo para ella misma, para luego poder compartir todo lo que había aprendido con un compañero de por vida.

Lux no tenía buena fama, tachada como la rebelde de los Crownguards hizo un pacto con su padre para mantenerla estable y a su vera; Lux podía ir a la Universidad y acabar su grado si a cambio, se casaba con el candidato que ellos eligieran para ella.

Y había accedido.

Después de todo ¿qué opción le quedaba?, habría huido mucho tiempo atrás, pero adoraba a su hermano y no quería que su repudio le afectase a él, o que jamás le pudiera volver a hablar si la echaban de la orden. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, porque en el fondo sabía que su familia la quería, que su hermano la amaba tanto o más de lo que ella lo amaba a él… pero era tan difícil; el no pertenecer a ese lugar, pues lo supo desde que nació, no era una mujer de acatar, era una mujer de probar, de decidir, de experimentar y cuando abría los ojos al mundo podía verlo tan claro…

Era difícil dar un paso y dejar el hogar atrás, y más cuando sabes que muy probablemente si lo haces no podrás volver a él jamás.

Su familia ya había anudado bien su vida, al igual que habían hecho con la vida de su hermano. Lux se casaría con un hombre bastante más mayor que ella, poco lo conocía, en sus reuniones con él pudo ver que era un hombre bondadoso, gentil y sumamente amable con ella, y tras el casamiento habiendo obtenido él a su mujer, podría llegar a ser anciano, pues éste lo ansiaba desde hacía ya tiempo.

Ser la mujer de un anciano de su orden era algo que no estaba hecho para ella.

Ella quería seguir estudiando, su amada profesión, la astrofísica, llegar a ser una científica reconocida y poder explorar todas las galaxias que el inmenso universo le ofrecía.

Adoraba las galaxias perdidas en la inmensidad del espacio, adoraba perderse en la gran y oscura miríada, solo para encontrar aquellos pequeños destellos de núcleo brillante.


	5. Darius (2)

**Darius.**

* * *

Draven no había cambiado nada, ni sus arrugas alrededor de sus ojos debido a mostrar constantemente su sonrisa sardónica, ni su bigote que tan ridículo le parecía a Darius, ni siquiera su forma de moverse, como pavoneándose de ser una persona privilegiada entre mundanos.

Draven mostraba de buena gana parte de su pecho, lo único que a Darius le pareció diferente, pues su piel tatuada se había expandido y se preguntó de dónde narices habría sacado el dinero, mas calló su pregunta, los negocios de su hermano a pesar de no implicar vida de por medio, se le hacían tediosos, complicados, y si tuviera que preferir lidiar con muertos o vivos de buena gana apostaría por lo primero, al contrario que su pariente.

Éste ancló sus gafas de sol en el borde del cuello de la camisa, y expandió sus brazos para recibir 5 años de separación con un abrazo. Darius se tensó y se apartó ligeramente de la trayectoria de su hermano, aunque con poco resultado, soportó con poca paciencia el "cálido" achuchón y divisó como su pariente entraba en su morada sin pudor alguno; quitándose los zapatos, posando su maleta de mala manera, entrando a su salita para dejarse caer en el sofá y revisar con la mirada cada recoveco del lugar.

Darius cerró la puerta de su casa sin cuidado y bufó, como advertencia, más para sí mismo que para su hermano, pues sabía de sobra que el día acabaría torciéndose si no trataba de reprimir su mal genio en esos momentos.

Lo cierto era que hacía tiempo que no tenía compañía, tras haberlo dejado con su única novia, Quilletta, la soledad se aferró a él y él a ella, pues lo cierto era que tras revelarse en sus penumbras en contra de tal desamparo acabó aceptándolo, y ahora lo raro… lo raro era tener acompañante.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo?—preguntó su hermano con insolencia. Darius clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos de hielo de aquel hombre, y rememoró sin quererlo a la persona de quien los había heredado. Tras 5 largos años, apenas se acordaba ya de la tonalidad de los de su madre y ahora que Draven estaba delante en cierta manera se alegró; de que él los tuviera, para recordar sus raíces, cada vez que lo mirara.

—En esta casa solo hay una habitación. —espetó el mayor. —Y es mía. —Draven sonrió tratando de verse inocente.

—Querer es compartir. —dijo de manera melosa.

—No.

—Joder… ¿qué te cuesta hacerme un hueco?

—Que no. —el menor resopló.

—¿Y en el sofá?—Darius se cruzó de brazos y en un par de pasos acortó la distancia dejando poco territorio a su hermano.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—¿No te alegras ni un poco de verme?— el mayor iba a contestar inmediatamente con una negativa mas el interior de su pecho lo paró de la inminente y ruda reacción. Vio la sonrisa triunfal de su hermano y supo al instante que ya había caído. Porque Draven era experto en eso, en llevarte al terreno, en probarte una y otra vez hasta que tenía la medida exacta, y Darius lo conocía demasiado bien como volver a verse envuelto en las tretas de aquel hombre. El menor se desperezó un poco y continuó con un tono soberbio. —Tengo un negocio entre manos y creo que eres el más indicado para ayudarme.

—No. —y se acabó, porque escuchar más sería terminar enredado.

—Son quinientos mil dólares repartidos a medias, Darius. —los ojos negros de éste centellearon, no era un hombre ambicioso, pero el dinero era, en aquel podrido mundo, una ventaja para llegar abarcar un futuro estable, y sabía muy bien que su trayectoria estaba llegando peligrosamente a mezclarse con demasiadas bandas de narcotráfico, de las cuales si bien él trataba de alejarse, era cuanto menos inevitable involucrarse. Pues los trabajos mejores pagados le habían llegado de ajustes de cuentas, y aquellos que lo habían contratado sabían que Darius era bueno, muy bueno en sus responsabilidades. El dinero podría llegar a abrirle un futuro diferente, aunque fuera más sacrificado y peor pagado… de buena gana aceptaría por apartarse de aquellas arenas movedizas, las cuales ya le habían devorado medio torso.

—¿De qué clase de negocio estamos hablando?—Draven se levantó, y mostró sus blancos dientes, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera divertido.

—De atracar un banco, o bueno, más bien los furgones blindados que transportan el dinero. —Darius frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

—Estás de coña.

—Está todo hecho, Darius. Llevo dos años preparándolo todo, y sé que me vas a ayudar y saldrá bien.

—Tienes que estar de puta coña. —bufó el otro temiéndose ser el centro de las burlas de su hermano.

—Hablo en serio. —aseveró éste, mas la expresión que siempre parecía mostrar Draven era de una ironía implícita, tan característica que le costó unos segundos analizarle tan bien como podía.

—No. —descruzó sus brazos para remarcar ese no con sus manos. —Vete de mi casa, no quiero saber n…

—La casa que tú y mamá tanto anhelabais, ahora puede ser tuya. —interrumpió el menor y a Darius le dio un vuelco al corazón, viendo pasar ante sus ojos momentos pasados que tanto le atormentaban. No se iba a negar que si pudiera ahorrar para tener un hogar adquiriría esa casa, que hablar de dinero le alegraba solo por saber que estaba un poco más cerca de su objetivo. Se centró en los ojos de su hermano, y supo de sobra que éste trataba de engatusarle, de nuevo. Mas la mentira era tan tentadora…—Darius…—y esta vez Draven se abstuvo de tocarle, manteniendo unas distancias que parecía tener muy estudiadas. —si sigues mi plan, absolutamente nada puede salir mal. —pausó para atusarse el bigote. —Y hay una regla número uno, antes de llevar el plan a cabo.

—¿Y es?—preguntó el mayor con impaciencia. Draven sonrió.

—No mates a nadie.


	6. Lux (2)

**Lux.**

* * *

Entró en la cocina con cuidado, como temiendo hacer algo que pudiera apartarla del deseo que ahora inundaba su mente. Poquito a poquito, con timidez se acercó a su madre, y trató de sonreírle, apartando su nerviosismo, anudando entre sus manos las anchas mangas de su jersey de lana suave y lila.

—Mamá… —llamó casi en susurro, y ésta la escuchó sin mirarla, poniendo atención a la cena que estaba preparando.

—Dime, cariño. —le contestó de manera dulce su progenitora.

—Mamá… este año… bueno, las clases me van muy bien… —su madre asintió.

—Ajá. —dijo sin mucho interés.

—Y en seis meses, pues… habrá una ceremonia de graduación…—la mujer posó el cuchillo con el que despedazaba parte de una patata, y suspiró.

—Cielo, ya hemos hablado de ello.

—Pero mamá, todos van a ir, sólo es… es… ya tengo veintiún años.

—Ya te lo dijimos, habrá una fiesta, y celebrarás con tu familia. —y Lux supo muy bien a qué familia se refería.

—Quiero comprarme un vestido… he ahorrado el dinero… si quieres papá puede elegirlo conmigo, por favor mamá. —ésta suspiró exhausta.

—¡Pieter!—llamó desde su lugar y el nombrado se presentó sin muchas ganas, mas cuando vio que de su hija se trataba frunció el ceño. Lux supo de inmediato que las cosas no marcharían bien, por ello lo había intentado con su madre, pero su padre… su padre era como una dura pared de cemento, jamás se movería.— Tu hija quiere celebrar su graduación. —él asintió.

—Y lo hará, con su familia. —repitió las palabras de su progenitora.

—Quiero ir a la ceremonia que se celebra en la Universidad, con mis compañeros, y luego celebrarlo con ellos.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello, y ya te hemos dicho que no. —Pieter se cruzó de brazos, Lux trató de buscar apoyo en su madre, quien apartó la vista desesperanzada. —Te hemos dejado hacer lo que te da la gana mucho tiempo, a cambio de obedecer a una sola cosa. —Lux se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apartó el pelo con desesperación, sonrió mientras negaba y sus ojos se inundaban de rabia contenida. —No empieces una perreta, tienes tu vida, absolutamente solucionada, ¿sabes lo que hubiera dado yo por haber vivido mi infancia como tú lo has hecho? Pero te da igual, si es que te hemos malcriado, es increíble lo desagradecida que estás siendo.

—Ellos no son mi familia…—su padre acortó las distancias.

—Vas a llegar al punto de enfadarme ¿hoy también?

—Iré a la graduación. —Pieter alzó las cejas, desafiante.

—No. No vas a ir a la graduación porque se acabó, no te pienso pagar un mes más de universidad.

—¡Me da igual!, ¡Si prestaras atención veríais las ofertas debido a mis notas!— Lux apretó sus puños, mientras veía a su padre de manera distorsionada.

—Perfecto, te deseo suerte con la compra de tu material, con el pago del transporte.

—No son mi familia, ¿y vosotros?... vosotros solo abogáis por lo que me hace miserable, ¿qué padre disfruta viendo a su hija marchitarse?—y no lo vio venir, la bofetada de su padre fue tan rápida que solo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado por el hormigueo de su piel. Lux llevó su mano a la cara.

—Pieter…—la mujer de éste lo miraba horrorizada. Pero Lux sonrió, y asintió, porque esa bofetada le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Los quería a todos ellos, pero desde luego no pertenecía a ese lugar. Más de una vez se había preguntado si al nacer habrían cambiado las cunas, si algún día otra familia llegaría preguntando por una hija perdida y se daría cuenta del porqué de su curiosidad innata. Quiso aplacarla, tantísimas veces, pero le era imposible cuando el mundo le abría tantas ventanas por las cuales saltar. Y su padre… entendía a su padre… y se lo agradecía, por querer protegerla, por mantenerla a salvo, pero ella no lo había pedido, prefería pasar por los horrores de la vida, si con ello la experimentaba completamente entera.

Lux salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras de su casa, sentía las gotas deslizarse por sus ojos. ¿Qué haría? ¿Por dónde empezaría?, le daba igual el lugar, cualquier sitio era bueno, menos ese lugar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación tomó una maleta de asa algo pequeña y comenzó a tomar sus pertenencias. El dinero del vestido… quizás Dios la guiaba, y le había hecho ahorrar, con el pretexto de tener una prenda que la arropase en una ceremonia de graduación mas ahora… ahora lo usaría para su propia graduación. Sí, estaba segura, definitivamente Dios estaba con ella.

Escuchaba a su madre al lado, disuadiéndola, tratando de frenarla mas la última mirada fue para su padre.

—Si te vas no se te ocurra volver, no serás más mi hija, no te quiero con mi apellido. —Lux se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero papá, a todos vosotros, os quiero. —se colocó la maleta al hombro. —Vosotros me habéis dado la vida, Dios me la ha dado, pero ahora me toca a mí… me toca a mí vivirla.

Y notaba como las cadenas aflojaban su cierre a medida que un paso daba pie a otro, y luego a otro… y luego a otro… y lo supo, su corazón era inmenso, inmenso para querer a su familia, para querer a Dios y para querer a otros. Tenía todo el amor del mundo para entregar, y un vasto universo para explorar.


	7. Draven (2)

**Notas: Muchísimas gracias por las reviews y por acoger esta historia tan abiertamente. Es más un experimento que otra cosa, no pensé que llegara a tener buena recepción. Muchísimas gracias de corazón a todos vosotros, y gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de escribirme vuestros pensamientos acerca de este "experimento". Un abrazo :))**

* * *

 **Draven.**

* * *

Vio como su hermano abría la puerta de la casa con rabia, apenas lo dejó pasar para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Vestido con el pasamontañas parecía una gran montaña oscura apunto de desprenderse. Draven posó la bolsa de dinero con cuidado al lado de una pared descubierta y se descubrió la cara quitándose la máscara y peinándose un poco. Apenas lo vio venir, sabía que Darius estaba enfadado, y sabía el arrebato que éste solía ostentar debido a sus impulsos pero en aquel momento, no lo vio llegar; su hermano lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

Draven era un hombre fuerte, igualmente grande, mas su pariente… el cuerpo de éste parecía compaginar con su mala gestión de sus acciones, como si una bola de demolición se tratara.

Draven trató de soltar la mano que le atoraba el cuello, sin mucho resultado, y tras darse cuenta ello, dejó de esforzarse por escapar de aquella atadura, después de todo el cepo que Darius hacía, Darius te lo tenía que quitar. Fijó sus ojos de hielo en los ojos candentes de su hermano y el desafío implícito de éstos hizo que el mayor le colocase la pistola bajo la mandíbula. Los dientes de Darius resonaron como sinónimo de rabia.

—¿Vas a dispararme?, ¿así lo solucionarás todo?—el mayor bajó la pistola, y con su mano aun engarrotada por la furia trató de soltarle.

—Con gusto lo hubiera hecho, solo me frena la sangre de mi sangre. —Draven se frotó la mandíbula, por la zona donde la boca de la pistola le había marcado. "sangre de mi sangre", sonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. La voz grave de su hermano repetía aquellas palabras y la escena se le vino a su mente, a Darius no le frenó los mismos principios a la hora de apretar el gatillo, con su madre no hubo "sangre de su sangre"— Te quiero mañana fuera de mi casa. —Draven no lo miró, pues sabía de sobra que volver a hacerlo sería para enfadarlo aún más, y para terminar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba para con su hermano.

—Si me voy, me iré con el dinero. —Darius exhaló una risotada macabra.

—Métete el dinero por el culo, pero vete de aquí y no vuelvas. —dolía. Dolía pero era lo que le había tocado. Dolía pero si no lo pensaba no dolía tanto. Darius y él siempre habían sido un equipo, uno para todo. Él sacrificó muchas cosas por su hermano, y su hermano por él. Irse, sí podría hacerlo, irse como los 5 años que ya había estado fuera, pero ésta vez no quería irse.

—Bien. —respondió tan solo. No, no estaba bien, pero si no lo pensaba demasiado… llegaría a estar bien. Tenía el dinero y se tenía a sí mismo no necesitaba a Darius para nada.

Vio como su hermano se metía en la habitación y cerraba de un portazo y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues cuando éste era pequeño hacía las mismas pataletas. Solo… que no había pistolas, ni era tan grande… ni estaba tan destruido. Pues lo pudo notar desde que había pisado aquel lugar, Darius era una torre derruida, una torre anclada en el pasado y devastada por su espíritu de atormentase. Draven no iba a pasar por eso, nunca, tenía una vida, además era guapo, muy guapo, y alto y fuerte y joder… con todas sus perfectas características no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera vivir la vida.

¿Quién necesitaba a su hermano cuando tenía quinientos mil dólares y un físico de diez?

Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá con la vista puesta al futuro y la cabeza pensando en negocios en los cuales pudiera invertir todo aquel dinero.

Habían pasado las horas y aun no se había despegado del televisor. La misma situación parecía repetirse cuando estaba en familia. Recordaba las peleas de su madre con su pareja, y él… bueno él simplemente se sentaba a ver la televisión y ponía la emisión extremadamente alta de tal manera que no podía escucharles… ni escuchar los sollozos de su madre, ni los golpes sordos que tras él tenían lugar, pues enfrente tenía dibujos coloridos y llamativos que lo apartaban de aquel lugar. Y cuando todo acababa aquel hombre siempre se acercaba a él "baja la puta televisión pequeña mierdecilla", le decía, y Draven obedecía… mas ya con aquella edad lo sabía bien; aquel hombre lo único que trataba de provocar era una disputa con Darius, quien siempre salía en defensa de Draven. Y lo conseguía, su hermano se plantaba allí, y comenzaban a insultarse, hasta que llegaban a más… y Darius… éste acababa siempre malparado. "No tienes que defenderme", siempre le aconsejaba a su hermano, porque lo más inteligente sería no darle a la pareja de su madre lo que éste deseaba, "cierra la puta boca" era la respuesta que siempre obtenía de Darius.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y unos pasos, luego sintió un peso muerto dejarse caer a su lado. No se dijeron nada pero lo sabía, sabía que su hermano había estado pensando lo mismo que él.

Le tendió la cerveza que estaba tomando, Darius se la quitó de la mano de mala gana y dio un sorbo grande, para volver a pasársela a su hermano.

"Un fallecido víctima del atraco a un banco, no ha habido heridos…" La televisión comenzó a dar la misma noticia que había repetido una y otra y otra vez durante todo el día. "Parece ser que en un forcejeo, la víctima trató de desvelar la identidad de uno de los sujetos, el disparo al tórax le provocó una muerte inmediata."

—He de reconocer que tienes buena puntería. —su hermano soltó un par de carcajadas apagadas por el chiste de Draven.

"Por las grabaciones se pueden identificar como dos hombres de una estatura de un metro noventa centímetros aproximadamente. La policía está investigando el vehículo grabado en las cintas de seguridad."

—No tienen nada. —dijo Draven con convicción. —El coche estaba cubierto y la matrícula es falsa.

—Tienen la marca, el modelo. —señaló su hermano.

—¿Y cuántos modelos como ese hay?, no me jodas, no tienen nada.

—Mi cara. —y esta vez Darius lo miró, como aclamando que su hermano le diera una buena respuesta a sus fatales pensamientos.

—Tienen solo parte de tu cara. Ni siquiera se te han visto los ojos.

—Pero sí mi cicatriz. —y eso era cierto. Aquel estúpido guarda de seguridad, se había hecho el valiente con su hermano, y se abalanzó sobre éste tratando de quitarle el pasamontañas, en vano, pues Darius apretó el gatillo tan rápido como sintió venir a su contrincante, más éste le había subido un poco la tela llegando a descubrir parte de su mejilla.

"Con las características de las grabaciones y el trabajo tan meticuloso de la policía y sus dibujantes han podido hacer un retrato robot de uno de los agresores". Mostraron una fotografía de un hombre de pelo corto y castaño, de nariz ganchuda y mandíbula en pico. Sí, efectivamente le habían puesto una gran cicatriz atravesándole su ojo izquierdo. Draven miró a Darius y Darius a Draven, éste apretó los labios en una fina línea para aguantarse la risa.

—El meticuloso trabajo de la policía. —remarcó Darius, si pretendía ser irónico no lo consiguió y su tono plano y brusco hizo que Draven comenzara a reírse a carcajadas. —No me hace gracia, no se parece en nada a mí.

—¿Y por qué coño te enfadas?—el menor se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras reía. —Eso es bueno, indicativo de que no tienen nada como prueba. —Darius se cruzó de brazos, aun mosqueado con el resultado del cuerpo de policías. Draven supo de sobra que lo que estaba herido era su orgullo, por verse reflejado en el aspecto de otro. —Y pensar que de pequeño querías ser policía.

—Cierra la puta boca. —tal y como lo recordaba, "cierra la puta boca", era la frase por excelencia de su hermano para con él.


	8. Darius (3)

**Darius.**

* * *

Acostumbraba a levantarse temprano y ese día no era excepción. Salió de su cuarto con cuidado tras haber hecho la cama y ordenado un poco los estantes, su vida era un completo caos en ese momento, pero no lo sería así su casa.

En la pequeña salita que conectaba con la cocina encontró a su hermano; tumbado en el sofá, con los brazos completamente estirados, parecía que se caería de un momento a otro mas se mantenía en equilibrio. Le rodeaban un montón de botellas de cerveza y supo de sobra que aquel hombre había arrasado con su nevera. Darius resopló con molestia, luego fue al cuarto tomó una manta y tapó a su hermano, el cual no se había preocupado de ello.

Lo había amenazado el día anterior y la amenaza seguía en pie, pero no estaba seguro de que su deseo fuera acorde a lo que le había dicho. Siempre que Draven se inmiscuía en su vida era para desajustarla, para llevarlo al límite una y otra vez. Se fijó en la mochila con todo el dinero que habían robado y suspiró. Pensar en el dinero era pensar en el hombre al que había matado. Normalmente no tenía problemas a la hora de matar objetivos impuestos, era su trabajo, uno como cualquier otro, mas aquel hombre… no tenía culpa alguna de las circunstancias, y aunque su hermano le había dicho que el responsable había sido el propio guarda de seguridad por ser estúpido, aun así se sentía miserable. Pero un poco más de miseria a su propia miseria no lo mataría, y en cierta manera se alegró de que hubiera sido él el que había apretado el gatillo y no su hermano. A pesar de que su pariente tenía ya treinta y cinco años no podía evitar verlo como un niño en varias ocasiones, y como tal no quería que se expusiera. Sabía de sobra que no le había dado la mejor vida a Draven, y por ello también lo quería lejos. Si Darius caía prefería hacerlo solo y no arrastrar a su hermano.

El atraco había salido jodidamente mal, y si bien su pariente afirmaba la contrario, su maldita cicatriz dictaba lo opuesto; marcado por ella prácticamente la totalidad de su vida era ahora su rasgo más distintivo para la gente que lo buscaba. Sonrió ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de la ironía y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. No tenía apetito, no desde el día anterior así que se hizo un café, solo para espabilarse un poco.

Draven comenzó a desperezarse y poco a poco se levantó mientras hacía ruidos graciosos con la boca. Estaba claro que había bebido demasiado y sus ojos claros como una mañana helada tenían un toque ligeramente rojizo. Darius lo sabía bien; la televisión hacía que Draven no escuchara lo de su alrededor y la cerveza hacía que Draven no escuchara lo que su mente estaba por decirle.

—¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado?— su hermano se rascó la nuca y comenzó a contar las botellas con un sonidito bajo.

—Cinco. —afirmó. Darius hizo un amago de levantarse para ir a contar las botellas. —Vale, vale. —lo frenó Draven. —Siete.

—Pues hoy te encargas de rellenar la nevera. —su pariente sonrió con ironía.

—Y yo que pensaba que mi hermanito estaba preocupado por mí. —hizo una pausa dramática y escuchó el susurro para sí mismo. —Como no podía ser de otra manera.

Draven hizo tiempo, se duchó, desayunó e incluso salió a hacer la compra para su hermano, y éste sabía de sobra que hacía tiempo para no tener que irse, porque Draven sabía de sus flaquezas, y cuanto más lo pensaba más se arrepentía de su decisión de echarlo. Después de todo, los remordimientos de Darius era su mejor arma contra sí mismo. Llegó la tarde y permitió que su hermano se quedara a comer mas tras eso fue rotundo.

—Draven, lo que te dije ayer…

—Ya, ya, me voy a ir no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo preparado. —Darius lo miró mientras alzaba una ceja ¿todo preparado?—pero vamos a hacer una despedida de soltero a lo Draven.

—¿Quién se casa exactamente?—su hermano le mostró una sonrisa sardónica.

—Draven se casa con su independencia. —dijo éste llevándose la mano al corazón. Darius resopló, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. —Venga… si vamos a estar separados 5 años, qué menos que una despedida como dios manda.

—Salimos en todos los putos telediarios del país ¿Y tú quieres salir de fiesta?—su hermano paseó los ojos por la casa, pensativo y tras unos segundos sonrió.

—Sí. —dijo tan solo ante la incredulidad del mayor.

—Vete ya de casa y déjate de tonterías. —Darius se dio media vuelta para dejar de escuchar los enredos de su pariente mas éste lo siguió tratando de convencerle.

—Si lo voy a pagar yo todo. —dijo señalando el dinero. Darius trató de hacer caso omiso. —Además, ¿Hace cuánto que no mojas el churro? —el mayor frenó en seco y lo miró con rabia contenida. Draven carcajeó. —¿Llevas en sequía desde que lo has dejado con la novia?, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tu vida.

—He dicho que no.

—¿Te imaginas que encontramos a Quilletta?

—No sigas por ahí.

—O quizás otra chica rubia, así despampanante.

—A mí no me gustan las rubias. —Draven sonrió de medio lado en cuanto vio las dudas de su hermano reflejadas en sus ojos.

—Tu historial no dice lo mismo. —Darius suspiró, armándose de paciencia. —No me volverás a ver más, es una auténtica despedida. —el mayor lo miró a los ojos tratando de buscar mentira tras mentira, pues Draven era propenso a ocultarlas bien.

—Te irás. —le espetó— sin trucos.

—Me iré. —dijo el menor levantando las manos como signo de inocencia. —sin trucos.


	9. Draven (3)

**Draven**

* * *

El control le gustaba cuando venía por su mano, pero sin un poco de expectación era sumamente aburrido. Dejar al tiempo y a las circunstancias disparar de manera controlada era algo que le suponía un reto y a la vez no conseguirlo del todo lo extasiaba.

Sabía de sobra que su hermano no lo tenía tan claro, a pesar de ser una gran torre aquel hombre siempre había sido inseguro por dentro, de no serlo no tendría la necesidad de aislarse como lo hacía, haciendo de sus moradas el resentimiento hacia todos, incluido hacia sí mismo.

Darius lo necesitaba, y él parecía ser adicto a que lo necesitase, haciéndose poderoso y comenzó a pensar que quizás el hecho de que el robo al banco hubiera salido mal fuera una oportunidad para demostrarle que Darius solo era el primero por haber nacido como tal y nada más.

Con una sonrisa tras aquel pensamiento, Draven hizo girar el llavero que ostentaba la llave de su nuevo coche alquilado, recién lavado, reluciente y listo para un nuevo plan. Se había encargado de hacer los preparativos para despejar el día y poder hacer un camino recto hacia su gran noche. Desde que había conocido a Laura ésta no le había dejado salir nunca de fiesta, pues era una mujer tan sumamente insegura que sus celos extremos lo hacían tener que estar localizable la mayor parte del día. La pensó por un momento y se sintió a gusto consigo mismo cuando la imaginó sola, llorando sus pérdidas; Laura debía de desearle tanto como le odiaba.

—Exactamente como me siento yo todos los días. —se dijo en voz baja para sí. Porque desde muy pequeño había aprendido a alabarse, a elogiarse cuando nadie lo hacía, pues en aquel asqueroso mundo nadie aplaude los aciertos mas sí recriminan los fallos, y su pariente era parte de ese complot para hundirse.

Se lo encontró en el sofá tomando una cerveza, con la vista puesta en la televisión. Los ojos negros de Darius brillaban por el brillo de la pantalla, tanto como su pelo oscuro, algo que había heredado de su madre, y Draven estaba seguro de que se odiaba por el mero hecho de haber nacido con tal genética. Después de todo Darius fustigaba su alma con todo aquello que le recordaba a ella.

—¿Vas a ir vestido así?—le preguntó, tanto para fastidiarle como por asombro a la vez.

—Sí. —como no, respuestas cortas, directas y bruscas.

—No vayas de negro, no vas a enterrar a nadie. Arréglate un poco al menos. —Darius lo miró con ofuscación. Draven asintió al sentir toparse con el límite de su hermano. —Vale, vale, ve como quieras, pero así no te vas a comer un rosco.

—No quiero comerme nada. —Draven se aguantó la risa, la esencia de su hermano se hacía cada vez más evidente. Los mismos enfados absurdos, las mismas respuestas, el mismo carácter antisocial y rudo. Y a pesar de tener cuarenta años a sus espaldas, Darius era exactamente el mismo, con el único matiz de la experiencia que más que para aprender le había servido para encerrarse más en sí mismo.

Había dejado que su pariente condujera, pues lo prefería así y tras indicar en el GPS la ruta de destino, Draven fue el encargado de poder poner la música que le diera la gana. Se miró en el espejo del coche muchísimas veces solo para encontrarse perfecto en cada una de las veces. Su hermano, bueno… no hablaba en absoluto mas ya se encargaría él de hacerlo hablar, pues con un par de bebidas encima Darius era… divertido. Sonrió de medio lado cuando recordó las veces en el pasado que había salido con él y se sintió como en aquel pasado. A Draven no le gustaba vivir anclado a tales épocas de su vida, el futuro era más emocionante y eso es lo que encantaba de vivir; extasiarse con emociones súbitas, con giros bruscos de acción.

Se tocó el pelo de su chaqueta y sacó del bolsillo de ésta unas gafas oscuras para ponérselas, y volver a mirarse al espejo. Si bien el sol ya había descendido casi para ocultarse no lo necesitaba para lucirlas. Se fijó en el reloj dorado de su muñeca, "adquisición" que obtuvo por parte de una de sus muchísimas novias que junto con el sello dorado y negro que decoraba su dedo meñique hacían de él un look completamente efectivo.

Aún faltaba bastante tiempo de viaje y ya comenzaba a aburrirse. Su hermano, a pesar de que le disgustaba la música que ponía, no decía palabra, mirando al frente concienzudamente, solo para centrarse en algo que no fuera su acompañante. Trató de sacar tema de conversación varias veces más no obtuvo demasiadas respuestas; Darius seguía tan de mal humor como el día anterior.

Y cuando todas sus esperanzas de diversión para el viaje se habían disuelto apareció algo tan dorado como el Sol; en el arcén de la carretera una chica caminaba de manera abatida, con una mochila no demasiado grande a sus espaldas se giró para divisar el coche que tras sus espaldas se le acercaba. Y ésta se giró estirando su brazo y alzando su pulgar. Draven no se fijó en ella en absoluto, lo poco que pudo observar fue suficiente para no prestar atención, pues aquella chiquilla de unos veinte años, no parecía tener absolutamente nada que lo atrajera, mas cuando se fijó en su hermano las cosas se volvieron muy diferentes; Darius miró con atención a la pequeña mujer que sin muchas esperanzas pedía cierta caridad, y por primera vez, por primera vez desde hacía muchos años la expresión de éste se calmó, y su arruga del entrecejo se relajó para tornar una expresión mucho más serena. Se fijó cómo Darius la observó atentamente hasta que, impedido por su tarea, tuvo que prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Draven sonrió con malicia.

—Para. —le ordenó su hermano. Darius lo miró de vuelta con la expresión más familiar de todas. —Para joder, que tengo que bajar.

—¿Para qué?—mas éste obedeció, pues debía pensar que habría alguna urgencia por parte de su pariente.

—Para recoger a la chica. —el mayor lo miró con rabia contenida, procediendo de nuevo a intentar arrancar el coche, cuando Draven le sostuvo el volante.

—No.—le espetó tan solo, mas el temblar de sus labios en una fina línea hizo que el menor lo mirase con una sonrisa.

—Venga, da marcha atrás, antes de que pare otro. —Darius chascó la lengua, se mordió el labio… y se resistió, porque lo sabía, porque sabía que el debate interno de su hermano era una pelea constante, pero Draven lo conocía demasiado bien, como para ver en qué circunstancias podía ganar a su hermano, y aquella muchacha le había llamado la atención, daba igual que él la viera como una chiquilla con pinta de ser un objetivo fácil para aprovecharse de ella, a su pariente aquella mujer le había hecho cambiar su porte, con tan solo una mirada.

Darius metió la marcha atrás, posó su mano en el reposacabezas del copiloto y desde ahí obedeció.

—No sé qué mierdas estoy haciendo. —dijo, seguramente para sí mismo. Lo que hizo que el menor reafirmara sus pensamientos.

Cuando Darius detuvo el coche, Draven le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y le guiñó el ojo.

—Déjame todo a mí y está hecho. —su hermano lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué está hecho?— el menor lo miró alzando las cejas y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la chica. Su hermano debió de comprender pues apretó los labios en una expresión que a Draven le pareció bastante divertida.

—Si ya sabía yo que lo tuyo son las rubias. —le dijo en un tono más bajo mientras se bajaba del coche. Y si bien escuchó quejas por parte de su hermano cerró la puerta antes de que todo se tornase caótico.

La chica lo miró bajar y en sus ojos azules pudo notar un temor implícito. Después de todo Draven era alto y robusto, y aquella mujer era… tan delgada como una maldita escoba, ¿qué clase de maldición ha de tener una mujer para nacer sin curva alguna?, aquella tipa debía portarla, pues si bien parecía intuirse cierta curva en su cadera, sus vestimentas hacía de ello que pareciera más delgada aún; portando un jersey de lana ocre que le cubría prácticamente hasta sus rodillas, parecía llevar una camisa debajo por los cuellos de la misma que asomaban de debajo del jersey, y en la parte inferior unos vaqueros, de un estilo horrendo, ¿acaso temía morirse de frío? Y su pecho… su pecho si existía parecía no aparecer tras tales vestiduras.

Ella se forzó a sonreír pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrada, viendo como entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su pecho fue un gesto que incluso le produjo ternura. Él sonrió tratando de no ser irónico esta vez, y se quitó las gafas oscuras para descubrirse la cara, solo para que el temor de la chica se fuera. Y pareció conseguirlo, pues con ese par de gestos ella dejó parcialmente la posición de defensa, tratando de centrarse más en ser cordial.

De cerca no le pareció fea, de hecho su cara era peculiar, bonita en cierta manera, su piel pálida era perfecta allá donde mirara, con pecas en la zona de su nariz y parte de sus mejillas como parte de una perfección espontánea, tal y como a él le gustaba el control. Boca pequeña, pero labios carnosos y rosados y nariz respingona y divertida. Los cabellos rubios de aquella mujer caían algo despeinados, probablemente de las horas a la intemperie, sobre sus hombros, y el tono rojizo del sol hacía de ellos tonalidades muy dispares. No, no era fea de cara, mas tampoco tenía ningún atractivo sensual, ni siquiera tenía actitud de querer tenerlo, y una mujer sin sensualidad no era mujer para Draven.

—Buenas. —se adelantó él al saludo, no quería ser excesivamente educado, pero tampoco excesivamente confiado, después de todo aquella chica parecía ser bastante joven como para tratarla con modal pulcro.

—Hola, gracias por parar. —Draven le dedicó una sonrisa mucho más amplia al escucharla hablar.

—¿A dónde te diriges?— ella se tocó la barbilla con la yema de sus dedos finos, que tímidamente se mostraron bajo la ancha manga de su jersey y miró al suelo con duda. Los rayos del sol perfilaron sus pestañas viéndolas curvadas y bonitas.

—¿A dónde va usted?—Draven se acercó un poco, el trato de usted le desagradaba completamente.

—Vamos hacía Nueva Orleans, centro. —ella comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el jersey. El hombre le tendió la mano, solo para dejar atrás el temor, la desconfianza y la sobre educación. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?— ella sonrió y se fijó en la gran mano de Draven, ahora extendida.

—Luxanna. —y acto seguido le estrechó la mano.

—Es un nombre muy largo. —y así prefirió acortarlo, tratando por encima de todo de no tener que darle su nombre a la chica, pues de tener que hacerlo, sería falso.

—Lux.— dijo ella con algo de sonrojo.

—Lux. —repitió el hombre, volviendo a mostrar sus blancos dientes tras su sonrisa. —¿Vienes entonces?

—Supongo que… está bien. —Draven alzó una ceja.

—No tienes un rumbo fijo ¿eh? —la pequeña chica alzó sus hombros dudosa de responder. Él le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse las gafas oscuras de nuevo. —Así es como empiezan las mejores aventuras.


	10. Lux (3)

**Lux.**

A pesar de sentirse insegura el hombre al que seguía era acogedor, y podía ver tras él el esfuerzo de querer tratarla bien, eso la hizo feliz. Hacía ya un par de días que no hablaba con nadie y el resto de los transeúntes que le hacían el favor de trasladarla no se mostraban nunca tan agradables.

La apariencia de aquel hombre, un tanto divertida y extravagante la hacía sonreír de vez en cuando y a pesar de que ella nunca llevaría tales ropajes sintió a través de él, la valentía de poder llevar un estilo propio, uno sin dictámenes ni reglas, algo tan característico como uno mismo mediante la moda.

Lux se miró su jersey y lo apresó entre sus pequeñas manos, apenas le había dado tiempo a tomar ropa y como abrigo solo llevaba una entallada chaqueta vaquera, así que aquel jersey era su prenda más cálida para los días invernales que se estaban aproximando.

El hombre le abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió antes de meterse en el vehículo, sorprendida de sus modales tan caballerosos, se sonrojó por sentirse el centro de una grata atención.

Y en el interior había otro varón, tan grande de complexión física como su compañero, quizás incluso más, y tras esto su inseguridad volvió de nuevo. Y el abrir de la puerta hizo del rostro de aquel desconocido un lienzo de emociones férreas, de gesto fiero, mandíbula ancha y ojos de enojo. Y a pesar de su porte aterrador centró su mirada en el retrovisor, a través del cual él también la miraba, y por unos instantes, solo milésimas de segundo fue incapaz de apartar la mirada, avergonzada como se encontraba, mas curiosa también, quiso indagar más en aquellos ojos negros que brillaban ligeramente por el toque de luz artificial.

Si bien ella no era dada a fijarse en hombres por su apariencia exterior, con aquel conductor fue la excepción. Y el temor que había sentido con el primero comenzó a ser nerviosismo con el segundo. Se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja con timidez y sonrió para aquel que la miraba. Seguramente estaría hecha un desastre, pero la actitud, la actitud era lo que contaba en la vida. Y tras ver a aquel que la había invitado a subir al coche supo cuál sería su siguiente objetivo tras encontrar un lugar para comenzar a trabajar, tener un estilo propio, vestir como a ella le diera la gana.

—B-Buenas tardes— trató de saludar al nuevo desconocido, y dudó por un segundo si debería haber dicho noches, pues el sol ya se había ocultado prácticamente. Pero su saludo no fue contestado en absoluto algo que la desconcertó.

—¿No vas a saludar a nuestra invitada?— el hombre con gafas oscuras la miró por encima de ellas mientras le sonría, esta vez con algo de complicidad. —No tiene modales, pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan. —aseveró, a lo que Lux sonrió asintiendo, mas el tercero miró con lo que parecía ser furia contenida. De nuevo no dijo palabra, arrancó el motor y siguió su trayecto. Lux se levantó un poco de su asiento, para que su voz llegara mejor a la parte delantera.

—Gracias, por acceder a llevarme. —y sintió que la bondad humana de nueva cuenta era un regalo de Dios, así que su felicidad se mostró tras una débil sonrisa. El conductor gruñó sin motivo aparente y el otro le sonrió de vuelta tras sus palabras.

No estaba nerviosa ya por temor a que aquellos dos hombres le hicieran daño alguno, después de todo en el mundo había gente que se dedicaba a hacer daño por ver sufrir a los demás, y a pesar de estar sola en un coche con dos varones tan grandes como aquellos, su nerviosismo no era causado por temor, sino por otra emoción diferente.

De vez en cuando apartaba la vista del paisaje y miraba hacia el retrovisor interior del coche y siempre sucedía lo mismo; los ojos negros del hombre que conducía se clavaban en ella como dos puñales ardiendo, y las cejas afiladas de éste acortaban distancias con sus ojos para después desviar la mirada. Era oscuro, vacío, quizás dañino y adictivo pero era hermoso, mirarle le resultaba cautivador, así que Lux centraba sus ojos en aquel espejo solo para fijarse en él. ¿Era algún tipo de extraña mujer con aires materialistas?, hizo memoria y en sus recuerdos no encontró uno solo por el cual ella simplemente se dejara llevar por la belleza física de una persona. Pero no era solo físico, ¿por qué él también la miraba así?, ¿sería su alborotado pelo?, ¿quizás sus ropas?, ¿quizás que… simplemente era fea? Se tocó el pelo y su expresión se tornó algo melancólica al notarse fuera de lugar entre aquellos dos hombres… entre aquel mundo que constantemente le decía "aquí no hay lugar para ti". Pasó su fino dedo por su cuello y se abrazó el hombro con algo de angustia. Tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes, ahora debía centrarse en sobrevivir en un mundo abierto, pues la libertad aunque satisfactoria era del todo peligrosa.

—Mi chaqueta está a tu lado. —el conductor le habló con un tono tan grave que hizo que en su pecho retumbaran sus palabras. Ella miró a su lado algo desconcertada, encontrándose un abrigo de cuero negro, tan amplio como debían ser las espaldas de aquel hombre. Y se sintió confusa ante tales palabras, mas luego se dio cuenta, ¿acaso él la observaba tan concienzudamente como ella a él?, su gesto no fue por frío mas la interpretación de éste ante su cara de tristeza pudo tornarse de esa manera. Notó el calor en sus mejillas, y esta vez su vergüenza no le permitió mirar al retrovisor, así que sonrió mirando y tocando la chaqueta con delicadeza.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —un gruñido seco pareció ser la respuesta de nuevo y comenzó a comprender las maneras de aquel hombre. ¿Asentía mediante gruñidos?, la pregunta en su cabeza la hizo reírse de manera discreta.

El copiloto sugirió parar en una estación de servicios pues éste parecía algo hambriento, después de todo era la hora de cenar. Tras unos debates secretos entre ambos el que parecía más joven fue el que se decantó por entrar a comprar a la tienda, el otro tras parar el coche salió de éste, con el gesto duro y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Vienes conmigo?—le dijo el hombre de ojos claros. Lux negó con la cabeza, no podía gastar el dinero de esa manera, a pesar de que estuviera hambrienta

—N-No tengo hambre. —y trató de forzarse en sonreír.

—Te lo puedo pagar yo. —insistió, mas ella volvió a negar esta vez reforzándose con sus manos, algo sorprendida por la lectura de éste hacia sus emociones.

—No, pero muchas gracias, de verdad. —el hombre se encogió de hombros y pasó a preguntar a su compañero, quien asintió ante su oferta, y mientras el más joven compraba, los otros dos esperaron sentados a unas pequeñas mesas de madera exteriores, la cuales parecían ser buen lugar para cenar en las noches calurosas de verano, no sin embargo en una noche fresca como aquella.

Lux miró su teléfono móvil, encontrándose sin contacto alguno por parte de su familia, después de todo probablemente ellos tenían prohibido hablar con ella, tras todo lo acontecido no volvería a verles hasta que no se redimiera. Se presionó el teléfono contra el corazón y pensó en su hermano. Pensarle le hacía feliz, pues de seguro que Garen estaría bien, después de todo aquel hombre parecía hecho únicamente para la vida que sus padres ofrecían, al contrario que ella. Rezó para que todo le fuera bien, mas su rezo fue interrumpido por un peso sobre sus hombros, y cuando abrió los ojos vio como la misma chaqueta oscura de antes ahora reposaba encima de éstos. La tocó con suavidad para pasar a mirar lo que el hombre de ojos oscuros le ponía sobre la mesa; un bocadillo de pollo y vegetales que se le antojó sumamente apetecible.

—Come. —y más que una sugerencia pareció una orden. —Estas pálida y flaca. —y su último retoque a su orden la hizo sentirse algo ofendida, pero sonrió, porque las maneras de decirlo le parecieron de preocupación, por ella, una desconocida. Y su curiosidad creció aún más, porque notaba como en la oscuridad vacía de aquel hombre había un fuego candente, haciéndolo más atractivo.

—Siempre he sido pálida y flaca. —contestó Lux con una sonrisa. El hombre se sentó enfrente y la desafió con la mirada, clavándose en ella como de costumbre. Y ésta pudo notar la gran cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, surgiendo en su cabeza miles de preguntas en torno a ella.

—Siempre habrás comido mal. —espetó sin miramientos. Lux soltó una risilla, y por un par de segundos pudo ver un brillo precioso en los ojos de aquel hombre, y su expresión ceñuda y afilada se tornó algo más serena. No pudo evitar preguntar, así que preguntó como una necesidad.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?—se sonrojó y apartó la mirada para centrarse en su nuevo aperitivo. Él pareció pensárselo bastante antes de contestar, y cuando pensó que al final no hallaría respuesta sintió la voz grave de él romper el silencio.

—Darius. —le dijo. Y ella lo miró sin decir palabra, hundiéndose en los abismos que él parecía sostenerle. Darius… le pegaba ese nombre, el nombre de un Rey, uno impío, uno que ordenase como él hacía. —y cuál es el tuyo. —y otra vez aquello pareció una imposición a responder.

—Luxanna. —y los finos labios de Darius dibujaron una sonrisa casi imperceptible.


	11. Darius (4)

**Darius.**

* * *

La veía devorar el bocadillo con ansia y para sus adentros se alegraba. Las comisuras de su boca se habían llenado de mayonesa y eso lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de penuria se habría encontrado esa mujer para llegar a tales condiciones?, no parecía tener mucho a lo que atenerse, ni dinero, ni ropa, ni lugar, y tras aquella pregunta en su cabeza él se vio reflejado en ella: vio en ella aquel nefasto pasado, uno en el que había arrancado completamente sus raíces para poder sobrevivir a los tormentos familiares. Quizás Luxanna también había arrancado sus raíces. Clavó su mirada oscura en ella de nuevo, si tal había sido la situación ¿por qué sonreía tanto?, ¿por qué a cada pequeño gesto de su hermano ella agradecía o miraba con profunda admiración? ¿No entendía acaso en qué posición se encontraba?

Luxanna había llamado su atención desde el primer momento, pues a su parecer era una mujer preciosa, con un porte de indefensión al cual él tenía la necesidad de defender. Si ninguno de los dos tenía un lugar, quizás ambos podrían crear uno propio. Mas no se debía engañar, el físico de aquella chica era el centro de su visión, en concreto la carita de facciones finas y delicadas, blanca como la mismísima luna haciendo de ella un lienzo de océano, uno marcado únicamente con aquellas preciosas pecas y su boca rosada. Había visto a lo largo de su vida mujeres hermosas, de todo tipo, pero la belleza de esa chica era pulcra, pura, como si la vida le dijera que, tras toda la amargura, tras todo el peso lleno de rencor, odio y repudio había luz, una luz que podía alumbrar un cálido hogar.

O quizás simplemente su hermano tenía razón y hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no follaba.

Después de todo desde que lo dejó con su primera y única novia, Quilletta, no volvió a tocar a una mujer. No porque no quisiera, las mujeres le gustaban, y muchas a lo largo de su vida tras aquel episodio, le llamaron la atención. Pero él no era un hombre de buscar algo esporádico, y tampoco quería algo duradero. Su última relación fue tan dolorosa como para haberse decantado por no querer ninguna más. Ya lo había decidido, solo había nacido, solo pasaría su vida y solo moriría. Pues no quería cargar con la responsabilidad de otra vida a sus espaldas. Y Luxanna… solo había de mirarla para desearle la mayor de las felicidades, y eso… eso no lo encontraría a su lado.

La chica posó el bocadillo en la mesa y lo miró aun con la boca completamente manchada. Pareció darse cuenta de que ella y su hermano eran los únicos que comían algo.

—¿N-No has comprado nada para ti?—centró su mirada azulada en el bocadillo y se lamió su dedo índice con algo de pesar. Luego le cedió la mitad del aperitivo. Darius lo rechazó.

—No me gustan las comidas rebozadas o grasientas. —y quiso no ser brusco pero era imposible para él poder normalizar sus dotes sociales. Y a pesar de que con aquella chica quería ser más amable, era algo que simplemente no le salía naturalmente. Miró a su pariente quien le sonrió con complicidad. Después de todo Darius sabía que todo aquello era uno de los muchos enredos de Draven. Su hermano sabía leerle tan bien que le abrumaba. Y el haber invitado a la chica no era caridad, era únicamente provecho y truco. Porque Draven sabía perfectamente que su fiesta acabaría pronto si Darius no tenía compañía, así que Luxanna se le presentó como una oportunidad caída del cielo.

Quizás Luxanna no había sido enviada para él, quizás todo giraba en torno a su hermano.

La mera idea de aquel pensamiento lo hizo resentirse de nuevo. No odiaba a Draven, pero debía de reconocer que… sentía cierta envidia, porque si fuera Draven en aquel momento podría estar con ella, porque Draven la hacía reír, la leía de una manera que él no podía, porque podía ser amable con ella y ella con él. Pero no era Draven.

—Vamos a celebrar mi independencia. —rompió el silencio su hermano. —Así que tenemos planeado irnos de fiesta toooooooda la noche. ¿Te apuntas?, pecas. —ella lo miró con curiosidad y él le regaló una sonrisa perfecta.

—¿P-Pecas?—dijo algo confusa mientras se señalaba. Draven le limpió la mayonesa de la mejilla con el dedo índice, para luego lamerlo mientras la miraba con aire burlón.

—¿No son pecas eso que veo?—Luxanna se sonrojó por el gesto y miró a Darius. Éste apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada con ofuscación tanto hacia su pariente como hacia la chica. Mas cuando buscó respuestas en su hermano, la sonrisa burlesca lo hizo enrabietarse. Con aquel hombre siempre sería lo mismo, acabar enredado hasta que todo acabara como él quería. —Mi hermano…—dijo el menor señalándole.

—Cierra la puta boca. —espetó. Lo que hizo que la chica se asustara un poco. Porque odiaba ser siempre víctima de él, como si de mecanismos que su pariente necesitaba se tratara. Pero cuando se fijó en la pequeña mujer se arrepintió de nuevo de su brusquedad, mirándole con aquellos ojos asustadizos y honestos. ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento?, probablemente nada bueno.

Draven le había advertido más de una vez que Luxanna se había fijado en él. ¿Qué demonios podía saber ese imbécil?, mas quería creerlo. Que la atracción que él sentía por ella, ésta la sentía por él, y se cercioró de las palabras de su hermano una y otra vez, pero no encontraba indicio alguno de que su pariente tuviera razón.

Además estaba el factor de la edad, pues ¿cuántos años tendría aquella chica?, solo de pensarlo le repugnaba, nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa, y las diferencias estaban claras. Pero no por ello le dejaba de parecer preciosa.

—No tengo dinero para gastar en fiestas. —aseveró finalmente ella algo dudosa. —Además no es mi ambiente. —sonrió hacia Draven, quién le dio un par de toques en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes pecosa, invitamos nosotros. —y miró hacia Darius para que lo apoyara en su argumento. Y Darius sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo es que fuera parte de su plan, así que apretó los labios y ceñudo simplemente observó sin decir palabra.

—No, pero muchas gracias por la invitación. —y negó con sus pequeñas manitas y tuvo el deseo de querer tomarlas, para no soltarlas nunca más.

Siguieron su trayecto y Draven disimuladamente le había advertido "Eres idiota, ella quiere ir si es contigo", pero Darius negó sin decir palabra las advertencias de su hermano. Aun si fuera así, no quería tener más que ver con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de todo Draven se iría al día siguiente y su vida volvería a la normalidad… a la amarga normalidad de siempre.

Aparcaron cerca del centro de la ciudad y tras eso ella se despidió tras volver a rechazar la oferta de su hermano. Y para Darius, para él mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y agradeció una y otra vez por el aperitivo dado. Les dio a entender que ella creía en Dios, y que su caridad se había mostrado mediante ellos. ¿De verdad había aun personas que creyeran en tal ente?, ¿Después de lo corrupto y podrido que estaba el mundo? Debió haber imaginado que ella sería el tipo de chica optimista y clara, el tipo de mujer que parecía avanzar contra todo pronóstico, y aun viéndola no tener nada, sonreía como si quisiera iluminar la oscuridad con su sonrisa.

¿Por qué demonios se había vuelto tan involucrado con aquella muchacha, si tan solo había estado con ella un maldito trayecto? Solo uno.

Su pensamiento lógico le hizo rechazar el resto y tras las palabras de ella, tanto él como su hermano se alejaron del lugar.

—Si estoy equivocado…—comenzó Draven con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Estás equivocado. —zanjó Darius a las pretensiones de éste.

—Pruébalo. Solo te digo que se lo pidas tú, una sola vez, y si no viene, lo admito, craso error, me he equivocado. —Darius dudó, instantes. —Lo más probable, y en vista de que es una chica errante, es que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida. —y esto último hizo que el mayor se detuviera, apretó su mandíbula, y se rascó la frente con desesperación.

—Eres un jodido liante. —le espetó mientras negaba. —Un puto liante. —lo último que vio fue a la risa triunfal de su hermano. Y lo que sintió fue lo mucho que le agradaba dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Zancada tras zancada llego al punto de partida y desde ahí divisó a la muchacha irse bajo la luz anaranjada de las farolas. Llegó hasta ella y tocó su hombro tratando de ser delicado para no asustarla. Luxanna se sorprendió al verlo allí.

—¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó preocupada. Y ver como la parte interior de sus cejas se alzaba en duda lo hizo sentirse cálido por dentro.

—Ven. —no se le ocurrió ofrecérselo de otro modo. —Conmigo. —terminó de manera más suave.

—¿De fiesta? —Darius asintió y ella dudó mientras se entrelazaba los dedos con algo de nerviosismo. —E-Es que mira cómo voy vestida, y-y no suelo frecuentar zonas así.

—No pasará nada yo estaré contigo. —porque así es como lo sentía. Vio lo mofletes de la mujer enrojecerse y sus labios temblar.

—Y-Y si me quiero ir…

—Si tú te vas, yo me iré contigo.


	12. Lux (4)

**Lux.**

* * *

La cálida y gran mano de Darius tomaba la suya de manera tan firme que se sentía segura. Como si en aquel momento le diera completamente igual que el mundo se fuera a la ruina, sabía bien que mientras estuviera con aquel hombre ambos seguirían en pie.

El hermano de éste la miró con un gesto un tanto divertido y la volvió a saludar, sin hacer caso a la cercanía entre Darius y ella éste comenzó a narrarle sus planes de noche, unos planes un tanto fuera de su lugar, cargados de mujeres y alcohol y otros muchos nombres de sustancias que ni siquiera conocía. Constantemente la llamaba "pecas o pecosa", y aunque no le disgustaba el apodo, tras ver la actitud de aquel hombre comenzó a pensarle como un jugador, y el mote quizás simplemente fuera parte de su juego. Cuando su pensamiento llego a término se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre ni siquiera le había mencionado su nombre, mas justamente cuando iba a preguntar llegaron a un local; de puerta grande y negra, con dos hombres anchos y trajeados quienes los miraron con sospecha. Uno de ellos inspeccionó la totalidad de su mochila, con el pretexto de que podía llevar bebidas alcohólicas en ella. A Lux no le gustó nada la medida intrusiva, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera a las investigaciones.

Pero una vez dentro, el ambiente parecía ir a peor. Un pasillo estrecho, por el que solo cabían dos personas, y luces naranjas y moradas decoraban de manera tenue la oscuridad del lugar. Comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbica, y la sensación fue empeorando a medida que se adentraba. Había que bajar unas escaleras que apenas se veían, ni siquiera tenían una señal en la oscuridad para mostrar el camino. El hermano de Darius iba delante, parecía contento, extasiado, en su ambiente y comenzó a bailotear cuando la música se tornó tan ruidosa que le opacó el resto de sonidos.

Y cuando estuvieron en la sala se plantó en la entrada, temerosa por la música violenta, ensordecedora, por la oscuridad casi total, únicamente impedida por unos focos que se movían a gran velocidad, por la gente que en tan poco espacio estaba arremolinada, pegados unos con otros. Lux dio un paso atrás y se topó con un cuerpo que le impidió el avance. Se giró y divisó a duras penas a Darius, ella negó con la cabeza, pues definitivamente había sentido que aquello era una mala idea. Y justo cuando aquel hombre se agachó queriendo decirle algo, el hermano de él la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos a pedir algo. —gritó jubiloso. No le dio tiempo a responder pues éste la hizo avanzar entre el gentío a duras penas.

En la barra el ambiente estaba más despejado, mas no estuvo segura hasta que Darius no se mostró tras ella, y ésta quiso decirle que no se fuera más, pero se contuvo, avergonzada. El otro parecía ocupado en engatusar a la camarera y parecía conseguirlo pues al poco rato llegó con varias bebidas. Una se la dio a ella y la otra a su pariente.

—Por nosotros. —dijo tomando el pequeño vaso y bebiéndolo todo de un trago. Lux miró a Darius quien lo imitó sin más, mas ella se quedó pensativa un rato, tomó a éste de la manga e hizo un gesto para que se agachara un poco.

—No quiero beber. —se sinceró ella con Darius. Él asintió y tomó el suyo sin preguntarle siquiera. Las bebidas entre ellos fueron pasando, mas al hombre de ojos claros parecía perturbarle el hecho de que ella no bebiera. Así que le dijo a la camarera que hiciera algo para Lux en concreto, algo especialmente dulce, algo a lo que no pudiera decir que no. Y a pesar de que Lux lo denegó muchas veces no pudo negarlo cuando aquel hombre le dijo "no puedes decirme que no a algo hecho especialmente para ti". La chica se sintió culpable, una bebida, por solo un pequeño vaso no pasaría nada.

Tremendo error.

Pues estaba realmente bueno, dulce, con sabor afrutado, nada de lo que había probado antes se le asemejaba. Y cada vez que sentía el calor bajar por su garganta se sentía mejor, como si estuviera rompiendo sus límites. El hermano de Darius siempre tenía una bebida dulce distinta para ella, y ella parecía querer probarlas todas.

Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, su garganta y su vientre también, y la sensación de estar en un lugar sin estarlo comenzaba a desinhibirla. La sensación de estar en una nube.

—Vamos a bailar. —le dijo el menor, y sin vergüenza alguna ella asintió. Quería bailar, adoraba bailar, así que tomó la mano del hombre, que la había invitado. Mas el otro se interpuso tomándola del brazo.

—Deja de persuadirla de esa manera, Draven. —la voz de Darius resonó incluso por encima de la música. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, si quería podían bailar los tres juntos. No sabía por qué pero simplemente se rio, como si sus pensamientos y la realidad se entremezclaran haciéndolo todo difuso y divertido.

—¡Draven!—dijo la chica señalando al menor. —No me habías dicho tu nombre. —notaba que incluso las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua de mala manera. Y Draven la miró, pero esta vez la expresión se tornó fría y distante, completamente diferente a lo cálido y acogedor de lo anterior, le pareció extraño, pero a Lux no le importó, seguía en su mundo de fábula de lo real y lo irreal.

Draven terminó yéndose solo a bailar ante la insistencia de Darius de que ella se sentara un rato. Encontraron unos sofás y en cuanto dejaron el espacio suficiente ambos se sentaron. Eso le gustó, se encontraba mareada, y si bien no era un mareo de malestar a veces la impedía andar ligero. Y cuando miró a Darius sonrió, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y con la luz tenue aquel hombre le resultaba muchísimo más atractivo. Quiso tocarle, llegar a acariciar la cicatriz de su cara y preguntarle, indagar en la vida de aquel hombre, ¿y luego qué?, luego ya se vería, después de todo ella no era chica de planes a largo plazo, y si había salido al mundo, había salido para experimentar.

Unos finos dedos tocaron su hombro y la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, miró al causante de ello; una chica delgada, de facciones delicadas y cabello cobrizo y corto le sonría abiertamente. Se sentó en el reposabrazos, al lado de Lux y le tocó la cara con muchísima delicadeza. Se acercó parar susurrarle al oído.

—Eres muy bonita. —le dijo mientras los ojos brillosos de ella se hundían en los de Lux. Ésta ya notaba sus mofletes rojos por el alcohol, y en aquel momento debían estar ardiendo, por el cumplido que acababa de recibir.

Ambas hablaron durante un rato y si bien la chica le parecía bonita y simpática, Lux sentía que ella tenía un interés más allá, a veces la besaba en la mejilla y Lux trataba de frenarla y poner distancia, comenzando a sentir un poco de incomodidad. Todo le daba vueltas y reaccionar a lo que sucedía comenzaba a hacérsele pesado. Aquella mujer se fue a pedir bebidas para ambas y a pesar de haber rechazado su oferta de seguir bebiendo no pareció suficiente para ella, quien se desplazó hasta la barra a pedir.

—¿Te gusta?—la pregunta le vino de una voz grave a su lado. Darius hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la chica, y en sus ojos negros parecía albergar un sinfín de reproches hacia ella. Lux dudó, pues en aquellos momentos no parecía estar segura de nada.

—Y-Yo, no lo sé. —dijo mientras la miraba una última vez. Y todo pareció pasar demasiado rápido. Notó la mano férrea de Darius apresar su cintura y atraerla hacia él, ni siquiera esperó a estar preparados, su otra mano tomó la nuca de Lux y encorvándose un poco la besó. Los labios de Darius parecían buscarla de manera desesperada, el sabor dulce del alcohol la embriagó más, y su nube se hizo muchísimo más liviana. Aquel hombre era más cálido incluso que el alcohol, incluso que aquel ambiente asfixiante. Posó la mano en el pecho de aquel hombre, tratando de avisarle de que parecía desvanecerse entre sus brazos, y él debió de darse cuenta pues se separó, solo un poco y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Te gusta?— ella lo miró con la respiración agitada, y clavó sus ojos en los de él, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. No le dio tiempo a responder, quizás aquel gesto le había dado la señal a aquel hombre, quien volvió a besarla. Y esta vez sintió querer irse con él, sintió querer estar así por siempre, lo sentía a él y torpemente quiso que él la sintiera a ella. Darius besaba bien, al contrario que su rudo carácter, sus besos eran suaves, mas notaba cierto anhelo por su parte, como si el esperar no fuera algo que estuviera en su mente. A veces se separaba, para rozar la punta de su nariz con la de Lux, y sonreía. Darius tenía una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que mostraba su auténtica felicidad y Lux quería formar parte de ella siempre. Y luego la volvía a besar de nuevo. No quería parar de sentir aquellas emociones, su cuerpo parecía estar dispuesto a todo, pues sin quererlo enredó sus manos en el torso de Darius, instándole a éste a que continuara.

Pero no continuó.

Draven llegó para sentarse en medio, y la ofuscación de Darius mediante su mirada matadora hizo que Lux soltara una risilla. Draven pasó sus brazos por los hombros de los otros dos y los miró de manera burlona.

—Ya has estado suficiente con él. Vente un rato conmigo, pecas. —Draven le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Lux se sintiera cómplice de niñerías entre hermanos.

Bailó un rato con el hermano menor, a regañadientes del mayor. Draven era divertido, y su sentido del humor, su desvergüenza absoluta hacía que lo admirase. Le hubiera gustado ser como Draven.

Y éste la alzó cuando la tomó en brazos entre el gentío y el ruido sordo de una música horrenda. Pero en la altura ella sintió como si volara y desde ahí pudo divisar a Darius. Era tan hermoso que quiso volver a tomarlo, volver a perderse con él.

No tardó en llegar una chica a la deriva de Draven y éste, como no podía ser de otra manera, tuvo que hacer caso. "Todas quieren estar con Draven" le había susurrado a lo que Lux soltó una risilla y le hizo un gesto para que respondiera a la llamada de la "fama".

Y tras esto salió del lugar de baile para encontrarse con Darius.

No hicieron falta palabras.

Ella se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado y estiró su mano para tocarle. Darius tomó su mano, para besarla, lo que la hizo sonreír. Luego la posó en su mejilla y le hizo un hueco a Lux entre sus piernas. Lux apenas tuvo que encorvarse para llegar a besarle de nuevo.

Y el ambiente asfixiante, la música extremadamente alta, la oscuridad del lugar, todo desapareció entre los besos que Darius le brindaba.


	13. Draven (4)

**Notas: Gracias a todos por las reviews de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir. Thank you for support me, i rly appreciate your reviews it really cheer me up to continue.**

* * *

 **Draven.**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía horrores y no era de extrañar, tras una noche larga de fiestas, alcohol y mujeres el resultado final siempre era mismo, mas estaba contento, hacía ya tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, así que con sus ojos aun cerrados sonrió. Poco a poco fue recuperando la sensación de todo su cuerpo, y notó como un peso en su brazo izquierdo hacía de él un hormigueo para nada agradable. Sentía las sábanas tocar su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, y éstas eran cálidas, y suaves. Con el brazo disponible trató de tocar la superficie de la cama, tratando de salir de su sopor o condicionándose a hacerlo, pero no tocó sábana, era aquello acaso ¿piel?, una tan cálida que tuvo ganas de abrazar a quien fuera el portador del calor. Se estaba tan a gusto a su lado que le dio aún más pereza abrir los ojos, mas cuando los abrió con pesar, se sorprendió.

Su cabello rubio, fino y largo caía como una cascada, con ciertos mechones cubriendo su cara. Aquella boquita pequeña y rosada, entreabierta dejaba pasar una respiración pausada y pacífica. El Sol de la mañana alumbraba de manera tenue la habitación dejando en su piel y pestañas un tono perlado y precioso, y aquellas mejillas aun ruborizadas lo hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, tocó con delicadeza la zona donde aquella pequeña chica expandía sus pecas. Así que había acabado de esa manera, no recordaba nada del desenlace de la noche, y de recordar, recordaba a muchas otras mujeres, pero nada que tuviera que ver con Pecas.

Se fijó que su brazo estaba adormilado debido a la pequeña cabeza de la chica, y luego paseó la mirada por toda ella. Ya no vestía ese horrible jersey, únicamente una camiseta blanca, fina y de tirantes, y por el abultar de su pecho no parecía llevar sostén. No recordaba tales curvas cuando la conoció y a pesar de que con aquella ajustada camiseta seguía sin mostrar grandes atributos, no le importó, después de todo Pecas había acabado en su cama y no en la de su hermano. Probablemente Darius estaría colérico, o probablemente no se había enterado de nada, la sola idea lo hizo tener pensamientos maliciosos creyéndose por encima de éste, con una sensación tan dulce como la miel.

Pero también le frustraba, pues estaba el hecho de que no se acordaba de nada; había follado con aquella mujer y sin embargo no había resquicio de sus facetas en su memoria, ni el recuerdo de ella al gemir, ni que le pidiera más, o recordar como algo tan pequeño podía ser fácilmente controlable, solo para someterla y profundizar más en ella. Después de todo aquella pequeña pecosa sabía su verdadero nombre, ¿cómo habría sido? "Draven, sigue, sigue" imaginar sus súplicas con aquella voz aguda y entrecortada lo hizo excitarse.

Volvió a bajar su mirada a los pechos de aquella mujer, y el escote de aquella fina camiseta parecía dejar entrever una pequeña marca en medio de su busto, ¿una cicatriz de operación quizás? Joder si quería verlo, quería experimentarla, quería verla desnuda de nuevo solo para él, ¿por qué cojones no se acordaba de ello? El alcohol había hecho que aquella mujer se metiera en su cama, y había borrado todo rastro de ello.

Haciendo algo de fuerza con el brazo en el cual reposaba la pequeña cabeza de la muchacha la atrajo para sí, y quiso susurrarle al oído para despertarla, pues tenía pensando recorrer todo el maldito cuerpo de aquella mujer, esta vez no se olvidaría, y después, después la dejaría tan exhausta que ella tampoco se olvidaría de él.

Paseó su mano libre por el brazo desnudo de Pecas, y luego la posó en su cintura para seguir bajando. No podía estar más excitado, y la mañana no le daba tregua tampoco, joder, se la iba a follar con ganas.

Y cuando su pensamiento llegó a terminó chocó con otra mano, anclada a la cadera de la mujer. Se sorprendió, y el dueño de aquella mano también lo hizo, encontrándose tras Lux la mirada de unos ojos negros que tan familiar le resultaba.

—¿Darius?, ¿pero qué mierdas?—se incorporó como un resorte, y su hermano hizo lo mismo. Los ojos rojizos y cargados de dudas de aquel hombre lo hicieron comprender que estaba tan perdido como él. Mierda, ¿se habían follado a la chica entre los dos? Miro a Pecas y de nuevo a su hermano quien había cambiado la expresión a una mucho más profunda, éste bajó la mirada para ver a la chica quien a duras penas despertaba sin encontrarse en el lugar, y luego miró a Draven de nuevo, con la mandíbula prieta y ojos de cólera. Éste supo de sobra que las mismas dudas que lo abarcaban a él, ahora encontraron lugar en su pariente. Draven negó con la cabeza tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, mas su cabeza dolía horrores. —Darius, yo tampoco me acuerdo…

—No. —lo cortó éste.— no lo digas.— Draven lo miró confundido. ¿De verdad estaba dolido solo por una desconocida?, y si se la habían follado ¿qué más le daba?

No tuvo tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, tuvo que salirse de la cama cuando Lux despertó, su manera histérica de taparse hizo que los otros dos se descubrieran por completo. Estaba acongojada, y a pesar de que aun llevaba puesta una camiseta encima no quería separarse de las sábanas que la tapaban. La reacción le resultó sumamente graciosa a Draven, pues ésta tenía aquellas mejillas completamente enrojecidas con su expresión casi al borde del llanto, fue su hermano el único impedimento para no llegar a hacer ningún comentario. Darius trató de acercarse en ella, intento banal por tratar de consolar a una mujer asustada. Acorralarla no era una solución mas el torpe de su hermano parecía no saberlo. Ella se alejó de él de inmediato, manteniéndose en guardia.

—¿Qué- qué me habéis hecho?—y se contuvo las lágrimas para hacer frente a dos hombres como ellos. Draven se aguantó la risa, viéndola en una posición entre avergonzada y de lucha.

—Nada que no pidieras, Pecas. —se burló el menor, pues lo estaba disfrutando. La confusión de todos, la tensión en las emociones, en el ambiente, joder, adoraba ser jugador.

—¡No me llamo Pecas!—le espetó la muchacha, casi al borde del llanto, para luego mirar a Darius, suplicando con sus ojos una explicación. Como si se quisiera aferrar a él, y Draven miró a su hermano con malicia. "Vamos hermanito, dile que no sabes nada, estás tan perdido como ella".

—Oye… no te hemos hecho nada. —trató de consolar el mayor torpemente. Draven negó, chascando la lengua varias veces, mientras recogía su ropa desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación de aquel hotel.

—¿Acaso te acuerdas de no haber hecho nada?—su hermano lo miró con furia.

—Draven, no ahora.

—Pues yo recuerdo muy bien como os comíais los morros anoche. —ella miró a Darius con sorpresa y luego se miró tratando de recordar lo acontecido, pareció recordar ciertas cosas pues sus llorosos ojos no contuvieron las lágrimas. —Y luego recuerdo que te acercaste a mí para bailar, Pecas. —Lux lo miró con rabia por el tono de burla de Draven.

—¡Que no me llamo Pecas!—gritó imponiéndose.

—¡SUFICIENTE!—Darius dio un golpe en la cama que hizo que toda ella se moviera de una. Y ahí había llegado su límite. Sabía bien que su hermano no tenía paciencia para resolver los problemas. —No vuelvas a gritar en lo que resta de día. —la amenazó, lo que hizo que ella se tapara con la sabana mientras sus labios temblaban por la imposición de aquel hombre. —Y tú. —le dijo señalando a Draven, mas éste alzó las manos en cuanto terminó de vestirse.

—Yo me piro. —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. —Suerte, Pecas. —y le guiñó un ojo a la chica la cual lo miró casi suplicante. ¿Así había sido la noche anterior?, ¿así le había suplicado?, o ¿él había sido la tercera rueda?, como siempre había sido, como ya había pasado con Darius y Quilletta.

Salió de aquella habitación ante las quejas de su hermano, dejando el ruidoso problema de lado, pues le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para seguir sembrando discordia. Necesitaba algo para ese dolor. Se puso sus gafas de sol para opacar la claridad espantosa del día, sus ojos claros pocas veces soportaban los destellos del astro rey. Y se puso en camino en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera comprar algo de comer y algo para su dolor de cabeza. Encontró una pequeña tienda cerca de aquel lugar, parecía ser regentada por una sola persona, una mujer de unos cuarenta años la cual se encontraba sentada la vera de la caja registradora mirando las noticias de primera hora.

—Buenos días. —saludó Draven, sin quitarse las gafas, de manera cordial.

—Buenos días. —le respondió la mujer de buena gana con una sonrisa. Y éste se fijó cómo ella no le quitaba ojo de encima. Hizo tiempo, sabía bien que iba en busca de unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, algo de comer y de tabaco, después de todo, tras follar le gustaba fumar, quizás esa era una señal de que él y Pecas sí habían hecho algo. Sonrió solo de pensarlo, de pensar la ira y la confusión de su hermano.

Quería que aquella mujer lo examinase bien, quería sentirse deseado, pues adoraba sentirse adorado. Tomó un par de bocadillos, y una ensalada ya hecha, una marca cualquiera de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se acercó al mostrador. Pidió un par de cajetillas de tabaco, y la mujer se tocó el cabello algo nerviosa, como si estuviera insegura de su peinado, color o forma de pelo.

Draven se apoyó en el mostrador y dejó ver una de sus muchas sonrisas.

—¿Son las dependientas de Nueva Orleans tan amables siempre?—ella lo miró dudosa y rio sin saber qué decir.

—B-Bueno yo quiero tratar siempre bien a mis clientes. Ya sabes, el cliente siempre tiene la razón. —Draven se tocó la barbilla.

—Entonces tengo razón, son amables… y bonitas. —ella enrojeció. Y miró a la compra para comenzar a pasar el código de productos al ordenador.

—E-Eres muy amable. —pobre mujer, ¿hacía cuánto que no hablaba con un hombre? Por su nerviosismo Draven calculó que por lo menos cinco años. Sería una presa muy fácil, mas no le gustaba el lugar donde trabajaba. Una cajera de una tienda no era suficiente para él, mucho trabajo y poco dinero.

«Identificada como Luxanna Crownguard» el sonido de la voz de un hombre dando las noticias llamó su atención. «La descripción de un hombre alto con una cicatriz en la mejilla fue dada esta noche, parece ser que frecuenta los alrededores de Nueva Orleans centro.» Acto seguido pusieron la secuencia grabada por una cámara de seguridad de un aparcamiento. De Darius solo se veía el brazo, la mano de éste tomaba la pequeña mano de Lux de la cual se podía apreciar claramente… todo. «La muchacha de veintiún años, escapó de su casa hace ya un par de semanas, desde entonces su amiga la busca para contactar con ella.» Una chica rubia de ojos claros, de cara preciosa, rasgos finos pero marcados habló mientras sostenía un pañuelo en la mano. «Lux, sé que has pasado por mucho, pero contacta conmigo por favor, o con la policía. Quiero que sepas que en mi casa tienes un hogar. Solo quiero que me digas si estás bien… Te quiero, muchísimo, y mi familia… mis padres también, no queremos que te pase nada»

—Disculpa. —lo sacó la dependienta de sus pensamientos. —Son veinte dólares con treinta por favor.

—Ah… sí. —Draven sacó su cartera. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban tanto en su interior como su temor. Joder, necesitaba avisar… necesitaba… estaba bien jodido, él y Darius. Ambos. "Mierda". —Una pregunta. —y sonrió sin dar un ápice de pista hacia sus temores. —¿Sabes de algún lugar por aquí donde vendan cosméticos?—la mujer lo miró con incertidumbre. —Es el cumpleaños de mi novia y eso suele gustar a las mujeres ¿no?—ella sonrió.

—A diez minutos de aquí tienes una perfumería… es donde suelo comprar yo mis cosas, es buena y está bien de precio. —Draven le dio el dinero mientras agradecía con un gesto con la cabeza. —¿Estáis aquí de viaje?

—Sí, algo así. —la dependienta le dio el cambio.

—Tu novia tiene suerte. —Draven pensó en la pequeña pecosa que hace unos momentos dormía a su lado. "Suerte", sonrió ante las palabras de ésta.

 _"_ _Suerte"_


	14. Darius (5)

**Darius.**

* * *

Ver a Draven irse le produjo un sentimiento de impotencia que tuvo la necesidad de descargar. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación con el puño cerrado de manera –delicada según él para la frustración que arrastraba encima-, mientras veía a su hermano alejarse por el pasillo de aquel hotel, de como mucho, dos estrellas. Pues así lo demostraba las amarillentas paredes, la pequeñez de su habitación, y la no excesiva limpieza del lugar.

Un hombre que pasaba por el pasillo se extrañó al verlo parado en la puerta, probablemente porque Darius jamás pasaba desapercibido y el ruido de su puño contra la puerta pareció llamar la atención. Además… se fijó que tampoco se había puesto pantalones. «Mierda» se dijo, mientras cerraba de un portazo sonoro, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a aquella pequeña muchacha aún metida en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello, y mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba claro que estaba tan desorientada como aterrada. El grito que había dado momentos antes para con ambos, la seguida discusión con su pariente, y el resto de descargas de frustración por su parte, pareció acrecentar todo eso.

Malhumorado se llevó la mano a la frente y se la rascó ligeramente, luego se la pasó por el pelo, tratando de pensar. Ella desvió la mirada, tragó saliva y no hizo nada más, como si esperara que aquello fuera su juicio final. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero eso lo hizo enfadarse aún más. Quería acercarse a ella, quería decirle, quería abrazarla.

Pero todo el cúmulo de cosas lo estaban volviendo impulsivo e irracional, que junto con el dolor de cabeza que le asolaba, parecía una combinación de lo más explosiva.

Él sí que recordaba, a grandes rasgos, partes de la noche, y de manera nítida recordó el tiempo que estuvo con ella, con ella y con nadie más. Levantó su mirada para fulminar a Luxanna con ella, y la respuesta nerviosa de ésta lo hizo fijarse en aquellos rosados labios. La superioridad de estar en aquel espacio cerrado y que él fuera tan imponente sobre ella de alguna manera lo excitó. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta la cama, la chica reaccionó poniéndose en guardia.

Darius apretó los dientes, no le gustaba sin embargo, el miedo irracional de ella para con él. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sin decir palabra, y si bien quería expresarse sobre todo lo ocurrido no lo hizo, después de todo no tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía que explicarle a una mujer adulta como controlarse con la bebida para que luego no le pasara lo que le ha pasado. No tenía por qué explicar sus recuerdos de la noche, ni el motivo que lo llevó a él en particular a querer tocarla. Y ese último motivo en concreto lo tenía aún presente. La miró una última vez, y después se metió en el baño para proceder a tomarse una ducha. Dejando a juicio de ella el querer irse o no, dejándole también el espacio que ésta parecía necesitar, pues tanto él como Draven habían hecho ya demasiado daño en aquella inocente mujer.

Al igual que su hermano, Darius no recordaba el desenlace de la noche, ni cómo habían llegado allí. Durante toda la cálida ducha trató de pensarlo, mientras su cabeza le pedía tregua por momentos. Tardó más de lo que solía tardar, quería dejarle a ella el tiempo necesario para recomponerse e… irse.

Se apenó por aquello, se sintió estúpido por apenarse, por sentirse solo si aquella muchacha se iba. Una absoluta y completa desconocida, y sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía tan identificado?, probablemente porque aquella mujer parecía no tener nada, absolutamente nada. Luego recordó la mano de Draven posarse en la cintura de ella durante la mañana, verlo allí con aquella expresión coqueta lo hizo volver a enfadarse. ¿Sería verdad que su hermano no sabía nada?, pues tal y como se comportó parecía saber más de lo que realmente daba a mostrar. Ella… ella ¿se había acostado con su pariente?, ¿con él?, con… con ¿ambos? Pensarlo hizo que su pecho se encendiera, daba igual cuántas veces le diera vueltas en la cabeza, no se acordaría de absolutamente nada, y sin embargo el resentimiento para con la chica y con su hermano se acrecentó.

Estaba siendo irracional.

Se secó, se puso los pantalones, dejando el resto de prendas apartadas, pues su pelo aún estaba mojado y las gotitas incesantes de su cuello empaparían la camiseta si se la ponía. Salió del cuarto de baño mientras se secaba con otra toalla el cabello, y en cuanto abrió la puerta recorrió con la mirada la pequeña sala, dándose cuenta de que no había ni rastro de aquella mujer. Sonrió de manera quebrada ¿qué esperaba?, después de todo él había hecho todo aquel ritual para que ella se fuera. Su estómago comenzó a sentir un vacío, vacío que primero achacó al hambre, o al alcohol ingerido en la noche, pero que en cuanto se prolongó hasta su pecho dedujo muy bien a qué se debía.

No le echó cuenta, quería volver a su vida de nuevo, y en aquel día todo volvería a la normalidad, debería de estar satisfecho ¿verdad?

Escuchó un ruidito, y divisó que en la parte extrema de la habitación, casi pegada al lado de la cama había una puerta de cristal que estaba abierta, dejando que la corriente atravesara la habitación. El ruidito plástico de una silla moviéndose hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco. A paso ligero salió a lo que parecía una pequeña terraza donde dos personas era casi demasiado para el poco espacio que aportaba tal balcón. Y allí estaba ella, de cuclillas, sacando toda su ropa de su mochila, colocándola en la barandilla del lugar, y en la única silla de plástico amarillento que había. Luxanna lo miró con sorpresa, seguía ataviada con la camiseta de tirantes blancos y ajustada con la que se levantó, algo que le alegró la vista aun si no lo quisiera así por las extrañas circunstancias. En su parte inferior portaba los mismos vaqueros que cuando la vio pidiendo autostop mas el jersey ocre, estaba encima de la silla, completamente extendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— que él estuviera de pie y ella agachada lo hacía parecer mucho más imponente, se dio cuenta de ello algo tarde, pues junto con su pregunta brusca, ella pareció tomarlo como un repudio. Trató de paliarlo poniéndose de cuclillas también, y pareció tener efecto, pues ella le mostró una sonrisa algo apenada.

—Alguien debió de tirar bebida por encima de mi mochila, está todo mojado y huele a alcohol. —Darius husmeó el jersey ocre de ella, y confirmó que así era, olía como si la chica hubiera estado la semana entera de fiesta. —Iba a tratar de lavar mi ropa en la ducha cuando acabases. —vio como la mujer se enrojecía cuando le hablaba, como era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. No sabía muy bien por qué, quizás porque su cabeza dolía horrores, porque la pregunta que constantemente le rondaba la cabeza acerca de ella y su hermano lo frustraba, o porque ella parecía querer alejarse de él constantemente, cuando la noche anterior había sido todo lo contrario, pero la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo mirarlo, para luego desplazar su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, tocando con sus grandes dedos la nuca de ésta. La pequeña chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sus labios temblaron.

—No me arrepiento de nada. —espetó de manera brusca, incluso tratando de sonar sereno no lo conseguía y su verdadera naturaleza no parecía tener límite alguno. Pero era verdad, pasara lo que pasara, los fragmentos de memoria que tenía junto con aquella mujer fue a voluntad, y por ende no se arrepentía de ello, por mucho alcohol que hubiera de por medio. Ella reaccionó con ansiedad, sus mejillas enrojecieron completamente y sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas. Maldita sea, era un completo salvaje, su intención no era hacerla llorar, era…dejarle claro que él… él…

—N-No hay nada de protección por la habitación. —contestó ella en un susurro, prácticamente sin merarle. Darius alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?— Luxanna se forzó a mirarle a la cara, y aquellos ojos llorosos, a pesar de reflejar una tristeza clara le parecieron preciosos y más con la luz del sol de la mañana alumbrándolos de manera que el azul fuera aún más brillante. Como el mismísimo cálido océano del pacífico.

—Si nos hemos acostado…—tomo respiración y él comenzó a atar cabos. —No hay indicio alguno de que haya sido tomando medida alguna… —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Darius la recogió con rapidez, como temiendo dejar salir el quebranto de ella. El gesto de éste pareció calmarla, pues la chica tocó con su mano la del hombre y se sinceró. —Tengo miedo… Darius. —él la atrajo para sí y ésta apoyó la cabeza en su torso, donde notó las cálidas lágrimas de Luxanna deslizarse sin pudor alguno.

—Iré a una farmacia contigo, o al médico o a dónde sea. —lo pensó mejor durante unos instantes. —No recuerdo haber hecho…—trató de medir sus palabras para no apenarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero su habilidad para consolar no es que fuera brillante. —No sé si nos acostamos o no. —espetó finalmente. —Y si tal fue el caso, hay pastillas de esas para evitar quedarse embarazada ¿no? —la chica se despegó de él y asintió no muy convencida.

—N-No tengo dinero para pagar…—comenzó ella algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por el dinero. —la cortó él. Luxanna parecía comenzar a sentirse más aliviada, su enrojecida cara comenzó a mostrar la luminosidad que le caracterizaba. Y eso a Darius le pareció una bendición. Juró a Dios para sus adentros que le dejara proteger la luz que aquella muchacha parecía desprender. —No te voy a dejar sola si ambos somos responsables. —la muchacha pareció no poder reprimir su emoción y esta vez lo abrazó con alegría. Él sonrió de manera discreta y le revolvió el pelo. Mientras estuviera con ella no le pasaría nada. Mas aquella felicidad no duró demasiado. La chica tragó saliva y pareció temer preguntar lo que estaba por venir.

—No recuerdo si fue contigo o con Drav…

—Como sea yo tomaré la responsabilidad, Luxanna. —su malhumor salió a flote de nuevo. Le jodió, pero le jodió una barbaridad que siquiera se lo cuestionara, y tal era así porque sabía que cabía esa posibilidad. Pero en su cabeza la desechó, si ella había estado con alguien la noche anterior, había sido con él y no con su hermano, y se acabó. Ella no pareció estar muy convencida y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, como si estuviera analizando, tratando de recordar todo lo acontecido. —Si no tienes donde hospedarte, estos días puedes quedarte conmigo. —la chica lo miró algo confusa, después de todo él mismo sabía que su extrema brusquedad a veces no compasaba con lo que quería decir. —Podrás lavar la ropa en mi casa, e irte cuando estimes oportuno. Después de todo, las pastillas esas… creo que no son buenas para la mujer. —se rascó la nuca torpemente, lo que hizo que ella sonriera abiertamente.

—N-Nunca tomé una, pero creo que… a veces te hacen sentir mal. —su vocecilla se fue haciendo más potente a medida que recuperaba su confianza. —M-Muchas gracias, Darius, no tenías por qué…

—No se me da bien huir de mis responsabilidades. —y esto último lo dijo tanto para ella como para sí mismo. Se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con aquella pequeña mujer sin motivo alguno, y debía tener claro que Luxanna solo era una consecuencia de una noche que tuvo un fin revuelto. No había nada en él que pudiera reportarle algo bueno a ella. Mas sabía de sobra que invitarla a su casa había sido su propia impulsividad, recubierta de la excusa de responsabilidad. Trató de recomponerse y ser realista, en un par de días como mucho debía de apartarla de su lado, por el bien de ambos, debía de dejarlo estar.

No llegó su pensamiento a término cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó rápidamente, dejando a la chica allí recogiendo sus cosas. Creyó que sería la limpiadora, pero la sorpresa no fue para nada grata tras todo lo acontecido. Se hizo a un lado dejando a su hermano pasar, éste tiró un par de bolsas encima de la cama, a las cuales Darius miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ella sigue aquí?—preguntó Draven con impaciencia mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y entrecerraba los ojos adecuándose a la claridad. Darius asintió, y su pariente asintió de manera seria, algo que no le gustó. El porte burlón y confiado de su hermano parecía haberse esfumado por completo. Señaló a un teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. — ¿Ese es el tuyo?—el mayor negó con la cabeza, y frunció el ceño. Vio como Draven cogía rápidamente tal teléfono, le quitaba la tarjeta sim, y se guardaba tanto el aparato como la tarjeta en su pantalón.

—¿Qué coño haces?—le espetó el mayor mientras se acercaba a él. El menor encendió la diminuta televisión que había en la habitación y tras ver el reportaje de noticias su alma quebrada, cuando parecía no poder quebrarse más, así lo hizo. Qué curiosa y retorcida era la vida en aquel mundo de mierda. Momentos antes rezaba para estar un poco más junto a ella, y la respuesta fue… estaba claro que él debía de ser castigado por todo lo que había hecho. Pero desde que nació, desde el maldito día de su puto nacimiento, en su puta vida había vivido un momento de paz, y justo, justo en el momento en el que parecía poder, aunque solo fuera un poco, encontrar días despejados, dejar de lado su propia mierda, y su puta y pesada vida…

Miró hacia la puerta abierta del balcón, y allí estaba la chica asomada, apoyándose en el marco de la entrada a la habitación. Sus ojos abiertos por el horror de descubrir algo que por supuesto, él no le iba a decir. Y todo aquel ambiente tranquilo y de confianza que trató de brindarle momentos antes pareció esfumarse. La mirada de Luxanna parecía denotar en ella un desequilibrio total. Mas luego posó sus ojos en él de manera suplicante, quien ensanchó sus hombros, se enderezó y la enfrentó con la mirada.

Sí, después de todo, eso es lo que él era, lo que relataba el señor que daba el parte de noticias… era la pura realidad.


	15. Lux (5)

**Lux.**

* * *

Estaba aterrada, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que después de todo lo acontecido, aquellos dos que antes creyó buenos samaritanos, eran, según el parte de noticias, dos criminales. Había muerto una persona, y su vida había sido arrebatada por aquel que momentos antes le aseguraba tomar parte de responsabilidad. Su corazón se quebró, y sus ojos se relajaron con pesadez cuando se dio cuenta de lo tremenda que es la realidad.

Quizás después de todo, sus padres verdaderamente la estaban protegiendo, quizás el mundo le decía que no encajar era su destino, y aceptar lo impuesto era algo que no hizo y un error que iba a pagar. Porque iba a morir ¿verdad?, esos dos la iban a matar. Su respiración comenzó a descompasarse con ansiedad. No podía, no quería morir, recién acababa de romper sus cadenas, solo quería… una vida donde poder elegir, donde poder tener experiencias propias.

No le dio tiempo siquiera a hacer movimiento alguno cuando Draven la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó encima de la cama. Darius por su parte salió de la habitación en cuanto se puso su camiseta, ¿no iba a ser él quien se responsabilizaría de todo? ¿Por qué se iba? Dios, iba a morir allí, aquel hombre que con sus crueles ojos de hielo la miraba la iba a matar.

Draven no le soltaba la muñeca, y a pesar de que no hacía fuerza con su mano, y le sonría con afabilidad, sabía de sobra que aquello era una amenaza implícita, después de todo él la tenía agarrada como quería.

—No he visto nada. ¡Lo juro!, n-no diré nada. S-Soy una doña nadie, p-por…

—Escúchame, Pecas. —interrumpió Draven, y la hizo mirarle. Y en los ojos fríos de éste vio cierta tristeza ¿por qué?, él estaba acaso ¿triste?—No te podemos dejar ir. —los labios de Lux temblaron. —Claramente sales en la grabación, tu amiga te busca, y te han identificado. —y una vez más el tono grave de aquel hombre denotaba cierta ¿tristeza? Se fijó que tan cercano como él estaba de ella, las pestañas de éste eran largas y bonitas, y le resultaba hasta melancólico. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión como aquella.

—L-Les diré la verdad, n-no sé nada de vosotros. —se apresuró a decir. Sentía sus mejillas arder, y su pecho llevar hasta su boca la mayor de las sequedades.

—Sabes nuestro nombre. —¿cómo podía estar aquel hombre tan tranquilo?

—¡No les diré!—y el tonó se le elevó sin querer. Draven mostró una sonrisa cálida y le acarició mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado y la despojaba de su atadura. Lux se tocó la muñeca, comenzó a estar muy confundida. Sentía miedo, sentía confusión, y a la par que él, lo sentía también… pudo sentir una tristeza fruto de una decepción. Ya no se veía a Darius por ningún lado, y ella quería que éste se lo negase todo, y le reafirmara que la verdadera persona la había conocido en la noche y la venidera mañana que los acompañó a ambos.

—La policía usa métodos especiales, y con una chica como tú, no durarías más de cinco minutos. —Draven le hablaba como si aquel problema fuera normal, como si nada malo ocurriera, ¡Pero ocurría! Su pregunta se deslizó por su garganta sin pudor.

—¿M-Me vas a matar?—y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sin límite alguno de sus párpados que por algún motivo se negaban a pestañear. Porque un pestañeo, uno solo e igual ya no vería nada más. Draven miró sus piernas, y volvió a poner esa expresión apática de nuevo.

—Yo no quiero hacerte daño. —y éste posó sus ojos cristalinos en el océano azul de ella. Fue como si todo se congelara. Su cálido océano se vio cubierto de hielo, e iceberg y mar fueran uno solo. Y por un momento, por uno solo pareció llevársela, como si aquel hombre la despojara de todos sus problemas, como si él pudiera solucionarlo absolutamente todo. —Mi hermano…—comenzó de nuevo en un tono más bajo. —es evidente que siente algo por ti. No por nada te dejó subir al coche ayer, no es una persona que guste de tener compañía. —Lux enrojeció, ¿en qué narices estaba pensando en una situación como esa? ¿Por qué el saber lo de Darius la hacía estar más tranquila de nuevo? Eran criminales por el amor de dios. —Por ello te propongo un pacto.

—Te lo suplico no diré nada. No tengo hogar, no apareceré por casa, mis… mis padres no me quieren allí, no soy más que una indigente. —Draven mostró una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Ser una doña nadie no es algo que debas de decir para prolongar tu vida, pues es más fácil matar a alguien a quien nadie va a buscar.— la chica cerró la boca, y lo miró confusa, aquel hombre tenía razón. La estaba liando aún más. —Nosotros…—Draven suspiró, y de nuevo esa tristeza que parecía querer calar a la chica entera. —no tuvimos más remedio que hacerlo.

—¿M-Matar a aquel hombre?

—Todo—pareció sincerarse él. —Darius y yo hemos pasado por épocas difíciles durante toda nuestra vida. Lo que hicimos, es cierto, estuvo mal. Pero no sabes lo que es… Pecas. —y eso último lo remarcó de un dolor que llegó directamente a ella. —Quisimos robar el banco, nunca quisimos matar a nadie, ni que las cosas se torcieran de esa manera. Queríamos empezar una vida, ambos, juntos, y cuando tuviéramos el dinero de nuevo y una vida estable… devolverlo. Pero aquel guardia de seguridad… Darius solo quiso protegerme. Él no es un mal hombre, y yo… bueno, sobrevivo. —el debate moral la estaba matando por dentro, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?, ¿cómo podía juzgar tales actos?, habían matado a un hombre… pero ver a Draven tan desolado, cuando la noche anterior estaba… tan lleno de vida. Y Darius… _"No te voy a dejar sola si ambos somos responsables."_ Resonó su voz en su cabeza. Estaba claro que Darius no cumplía con las formas pero que su corazón… no tenía mal corazón.

Las lágrimas de Lux brotaron de nuevo, y trató de limpiarse con el brazo, pero no parecían dejar de salir. Ya no lloraba por ella, ya no temía tanto por su vida, sino por las miles de vidas que como las de Darius y Draven habían sido truncadas por una mala sociedad. Sabía que ocurría tales cosas todos los días, pero tener un caso tan cercano a ella, hizo que su pecho se encogiera.

Draven la tomó del brazo y fue extremadamente delicado, apartándoselo para poder verla.

—No te voy a hacer daño, Pecas. —ella lo miró mientras su entrecortada respiración la hacía hipar de vez en cuando.

—No lloro por eso, lloro porque no me gusta que hayáis tenido que pasar por tanto. —por un momento la mirada de Draven cambió, o eso le pareció ver, y dónde había tristeza, pudo ver un dije de frialdad vacía. Le pareció ver que levantaba una ceja, mas no pudo divisar nada más, pues éste miró hacia adelante cortando contacto visual.

—Ayúdanos. —volvió a su tono de antes. —Si no a mí a Darius. Hasta que arreglemos todo esto… quédate con nosotros. —la volvió a mirar y tomó una mano de ella entre las suyas. Ella se sorprendió. —No queremos hacer más daño a nadie… por eso, solo, si prometes quedarte, cuando todo esté arreglado, podrás irte, ir a la policía si quieres. Acusarnos de tu secuestro, todo cuanto hagas después es tu elección. —Lux se quedó pensativa un rato.

—L-La gente es bondadosa. —pausó un poco y se mordió el labio mientras hacía tiempo para pensar. — Si le explicáis a la policía vuestro…

—La policía —comenzó Draven con rencor. —el supuesto estado de bienestar, nos ha estado cuidando desde que éramos críos. Y ello ha servido únicamente para estar estigmatizados y marginados. —la chica iba a responder mas su cabeza no pareció encontrar respuesta a una vida tan dura como la de aquellos dos. —Repararemos todo el daño hecho, Pecas. —ella lo miró con su par de océanos húmedos.

—¿L-Lo prometes?

—¿Prometes tú quedarte a nuestro lado?— Lux miró al suelo, pensó durante un tiempo y alzó la vista la para asentir ligeramente.

—Lo prometo. —confesó casi en un susurro.


	16. Draven (5)

**Draven.**

* * *

Fácil, muy fácil había sido hacer que aquella muchacha sintiera empatía por él, y sobre todo por Darius, porque su hermano era su carta para todo en lo que a Lux refería. Usaría el amor de ambos una y otra vez si así hiciera falta. No tenía planeado que nada de aquello pasara mas después de todo, Darius era un buen aliado de nuevo.

Como ella estaba sentada en aquel pequeño taburete de baño tenía que agacharse constantemente para ver con precisión las puntas del pelo de la chica. Ésta no se lo ponía nada fácil, y pensar mientras le cortaba el pelo era todo un reto. Veía como ella meneaba sus pequeñas piernas, lo que lo hizo posicionarse frente a Lux y frenar su nerviosismo.

—No puedo hacerlo bien si te mueves. —le dijo alzando las cejas. Ella apretó los labios con expectación y paró su movimiento.

—Es que estoy segura que me va a quedar mal. —se llevó una mano al cabello para palpar sus puntas.

Draven había comprado material para cambiar la imagen de Lux, ya que necesitaban salir de allí cuanto antes, y para ello ella debía de pasar desapercibida. Hizo las llamadas necesarias, pues contactos no le faltaban, y así poder comprar una identificación falsa para ella. Pero para esto necesitaba tomarle una fotografía cuanto antes, y con su nuevo cambio.

—Cuando era pequeño yo me encargaba de esto. —dijo el hombre mientras procedía a acercarse para seguir cortando el cabello de ella. Ésta lo miró cuando él se agachó ligeramente para llegar mejor. Él se detuvo un momento explorando aquellos honestos ojos azules. Si bien aquella muchacha era fácil de manipular había ciertas cosas en ella que lo desconcertaban, algo que no solía pasarle. ¿Por qué a pesar de verse tan vulnerable era capaz de entender tales situaciones?, quizás simplemente era estúpida, mas algo le decía que aquella mujer podía llegar a ser una caja de sorpresas. Pero por ahora tenía demasiado en mente como para enredarse en una nueva aventura.

—¿Le cortabas el pelo a Darius?—Draven sonrió volviendo a lo suyo.

—Y a mí mismo, y a mi madre también. —pausó para señalarse a sí mismo. —¿No has visto mi estilo?—se vanaglorió.— Soy único, desde pequeño ya lo era. —Lux se tapó parcialmente la boca con la mano y rio discretamente. Él procedió de nuevo con su trabajo.

Le tiñó el pelo con un tinte castaño de un tono intermedio, después de todo aquel color era el más típico del mundo. Tuvieron suerte, el pelo rubio de Lux pareció no oponer resistencia alguna a la hora de cambiar de color, y que fuera un cabello tan claro facilitó mucho las cosas. Ella, tal y como su pelo era, tampoco se oponía al cambio que éste le estaba realizando, conversaban cosas poco concretas y reían juntos, a pesar de ser una situación del todo extraña. Aquella mujer parecía ser idónea para sobrevivir, carecía de todo, pero su carácter le hacía no tener falta de nada.

—Déjate la toalla puesta así. —ella asintió. —Nada de mirarse en el espejo hasta que no acabemos. —ella asintió de nuevo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Con tan poco ya se la había ganado. La expresión afable de Draven cambió a una del todo mohína. Iba a ponerla a prueba. —Tengo que ir a la recepción a extender el tiempo de estancia. —fingió de nuevo tristeza que pasó a preocupación, ella pareció imitarlo, qué fácil de manipular que era. —¿Puedo dejarte sola un momento?, o tratarás de…

—Te prometí quedarme. —aseveró ella. —Y tú prometiste compensarles. —Draven asintió.

—Esto no me perjudica solamente a mí. —y con ello la mención implícita a Darius pareció llegar hasta ella quien miró al suelo y ladeó la cabeza, entendiéndolo.

La dejó sola durante el tiempo que bajó hasta la recepción. Aquel hotel de mala muerte era espantoso y la zona del recepcionista pasaba por un lugar del todo descubierto, hasta llegar a una cabina pequeña. La luz del día hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran pasando a ponerse sus gafas de sol.

El que recibía parecía estar comiéndose un desayuno basado en comida del todo grasienta, que junto con su camiseta manchada de tirantes daba una imagen de lo más espantosa. ¿Cómo cojones habían llegado allí tras la noche anterior?, debía de estar del todo borracho para meterse en aquel cuchitril. Lo bueno de todo era que aquella zona carecía de seguridad, algo que los protegía por muy irónico que sonara. Draven pagó por su estancia prolongada y regresó a la habitación, un tanto asqueado, pues odiaba los sitios con poco glamur, mas tras todo aquel revuelo debía de hacerse a ello.

Y en cuanto abrió la habitación exploró cada rincón con la mirada. La mochila de aquella mujer seguía en la estancia pero de ella… nada. Y ese último dato lo hizo preocuparse, podía haberse escapado, como tenía previsto, ¿pero sin sus cosas? Buscó a conciencia por la habitación, comenzando a desquiciarse por momentos. Se paró, por instantes, control, necesitaba calmarse, y pensar. Vale, lo primero era, volver a la recepción y preguntar al hombre si había visto a Lux.

No le dio tiempo a llegar al final de pasillo cuando divisó salir de los baños comunes de mujeres a la pequeña chica, se estaba tocando el pelo, como asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y cuando se fijó en Draven dibujó una gran sonrisa.

Él se acercó a ella a zancadas, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la muchacha se explicó.

—Es que no hay secador en la habitación, así que pensé en usar el de manos de…—Draven no la dejó acabar.

—¿Estás en tus cabales?—ella se sorprendió ante la reacción de él. Y éste controló sus formas al verse envuelto en algo que hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Solía controlar toda situación ¿cómo había llegado a tal punto?—Me dijiste que no te ibas a ir.

—Y no me he ido—contestó ella con una sonrisa. —Y además tengo el pelo ya seco —se acercó para tomar la mano del hombre y posarla sobre su cabeza. —¿ves?— sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Te prometo que no me miré al espejo. —¿Aquella mujer era inocente o era demasiado lista?, ya no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse con ella. Draven le revolvió el pelo con gracia.

En la habitación le retocó otro tanto el cabello y una vez finalizado, ella pudo verse en el espejo. Se impresionó al principio, luego giró sobre sí misma y sonrió mientras hacía que las puntas del pelo tocaran su cuello.

—No me disgusta. —confesó. —me hace cosquillas. —quizás fuera por el cambio de look, pero estaba realmente bonita. Ya le había parecido que Lux tenía una cara con una belleza espontánea. El pelo corto le hacía resaltar sus rasgos, que junto con el color daba a sus pecas un toque más gracioso.

—Estás preciosa. —la alagó, y aunque no fue un alago falso, lo emitió para enredarla aún más. Algo que consiguió pues ella se enrojeció un poco. Se giró para mirarle, y se avergonzó por momentos.

—¿Crees que a Darius… le gustará?—Draven sonrió.

—Se la vas a poner muy dura. —le contestó con burla. Ella se escandalizó con el comentario y le dio un par de empujones fútiles.

El hombre sacó de sus bolsas un labial rojo, y se lo tendió a la chica.

—También te compré esto. —debía de premiar las buenas acciones de ésta, pues así es como logaría retenerla y no de otra manera. Mermar la voluntad siempre era mucho más laborioso que reconducirla. Quería hacer creer a la muchacha que aquel era su lugar y no otro. Ella lo miró con expectación, lo abrió y lo probó primero en su muñeca, luego lo olió y sonrió ante la fragancia.

—S-Solo me he maquillado en contadas ocasiones. —pareció pedir permiso con la mirada a aquel que le había dado tal ofrenda. Éste asintió mientras sonreía. —Y era Janna quien lo hacía por mí. —siguió con añoranza. Acto seguido se miró al espejo del baño y se puso de puntillas ligeramente mientras comenzaba a ponerse aquel carmín. Finalizó buscando la bendición de su compañero. Draven alzó las cejas y la inspeccionó pausadamente. Aquella pequeña boca ahora sobresaltaba junto con sus dos océanos azules, realmente… aunque de cuerpo no fuera para él su prototipo, no era una mujer fea.

—Estás ganando puntos en estilo, Pecas. —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. —aunque por mucho que escales será imposible destronar al Rey.

—¿Tú? —contestó ella entre risas.

—El glorioso, apuesto, perfecto, Draven, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —respondió ella riendo.

—Ahora solo quedan las lentillas. —ella lo miró con temor. Sabía que aquella sería la parte más difícil y más aún si ésta no se había puesto nunca unas.

Pasaron mucho tiempo tratando que ella finalmente se hiciera a los lentes de contacto, pero una vez puestas, con un par de parpadeos pareció encontrarse cómoda.

—Oh, dios mío. —dijo mirándose al espejo. —Oh, dios mío, esto es como magia.

Draven carcajeó.

—La de veces que me he acostado con una diosa y me levanté con un orco citando tu misma expresión. —ella lo miró confusa ante tal comentario. Lo que hizo que Draven riera aún más. La cosmética de aquellos tiempos era una autentica arma de doble filo.

Darius había llegado a la habitación con una expresión iracunda, y su puño derecho herido. Sabía de sobra qué había pasado, probablemente una vez habiendo pisado la calle había golpeado a todo cuanto había visto. Draven suspiró armándose de paciencia, no iba a ser fácil si aquel hombre quería demolerse. Pero sabía de una cosa que hacía que su hermano se relajase. Tomó a Lux del hombro y se la mostró a su hermano.

—¿No está preciosa?— la chica miró con expectación. Darius la miró, al principio pareció sorprenderse. _"Vamos sé impulsivo para decir lo que piensas"_ , pues sabía de sobra que aquel hombre se sentía atraído por ella.

—Está bien, supongo. —dijo sin gana. Y otra vez a lo mismo. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan imbécil?, era su única carta para llegar a buen puerto. Tomó a Darius del brazo y lo apartó para hablar.

—Está aquí por ti. —le dijo Draven sin alzar la voz para que aquella mujer que en ese instante comenzaba a ver la televisión no los oyese. —Haz el favor de seguir por el camino de anoche. —Darius exhaló con malicia.

—¿Por qué no la matamos y ya está?—Draven frunció el ceño. —Al final tendremos que llegar a eso.

—No pasará tal cosa si me haces caso de una puta vez.

—¡Por hacerte caso estoy aquí!— ella se giró al ver al mayor consternado. Él pareció notarlo, alzó sus hombros y se deshizo del contacto visual con su hermano.

—Ella espera de ti…

—Ya. —Cortó Darius. —Quieres que la use para mantenerla callada.

—Darius, yo no voy a estar veinte años entre rejas. ¿Quieres matarla?, adelante. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, entonces sigue mi plan. —miró hacia Lux, para volver a clavar su fría mirada en su hermano. —Algo me dice… que ella puede llegar a sernos útil. —el mayor se sorprendió ante tal información. Draven se fijó en cómo éste cerraba sus puños, y sin decir palabra salía al balcón de la habitación.


	17. Darius (6)

**Darius.**

* * *

Su pecho dolía mil demonios, lo mismo pasaba con su cabeza, agachó su mirada hasta su puño malherido, y sonrió de mala gana. A pesar de estar divisando el exterior, no lo impedía de escucharlos a ellos.

—Ponte recta.— le ordenó su hermano a la chica. —Y algo más seria, es la foto para tu identificación, Pecas. — _"Pecas",_ cada vez que lo escuchaba quería volver a golpear todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Escuchó a Luxanna reír, porque ahora, por supuesto, reía con su hermano.

Se giró para entrar en la sala y divisar cómo Draven le colocaba mejor la ropa o el pelo a la chica. Y ésta tal y como él ordenaba posaba de manera formal para que la fotografiara. Cada acción que su pariente tenía para con ella lo hacía sentirse enfermo, ya no solo había dudas de la noche anterior, ahora todo era caos en su mente.

—Habías comprado cigarrillos. —interrumpió a su hermano. Éste lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Tú no fumas.

—Dame uno. —ignoró por completo la sorpresa del menor. Éste obedeció y le cedió el mechero para encenderlo. Acto seguido Darius volvió a salir al balcón y cerró la puerta cerciorándose que no los escucharía más. Se sentó en la silla de plástico amarillento que al ser de mala calidad cedió un poco con su peso y comenzó a inhalar el humo del cigarro. Hacía ya demasiados años que no fumaba uno, y ciertamente nunca le agradó. Divisó el cielo azul, el sol iluminar el despejado firmamento, y para él, el cielo ya no sería más cielo, pues le recordaba a Luxanna. Cómo solo unas horas antes ella estaba allí con él y cómo todo se había torcido. Porque su camino nunca sería ese, nunca lo tendría, por muchos ángeles que bajaran del cielo para ayudarle.

Terminó de fumar, y para su asombro, aquello lo había relajado, aunque su corazón seguía igual de pesado, al menos los sofocos se habían ido. Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó, entrelazó sus manos y se quedó un rato mirándolas. Al final… al final tendrían que matarla. La mera idea hacía que su mundo se encogiera. Se había llevado a cientos, aquellas manos se habían encargado del trabajo sucio que otros no eran capaces de hacer. Darius no tenía entrañas, hacía mucho tiempo que las personas solo eran objetivos, y mediante éstos se ganaba el pan de cada día. ¿Por qué ella no?, ¿Por qué era incapaz de despersonalizarla? Tanto a él como a Draven les convenía sellar la boca de esa mujer para siempre.

—¿N-No te encuentras bien?— Darius levantó la mirada para divisarla. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que Luxanna se había acercado a él. Gruñó ligeramente, y desvió la mirada. Si tenía que tomar la decisión de matarla, que se le acercase no era bueno para él. La no respuesta hizo que ella pusiera una mueca apática. —Antes de salir… tengo que taparte la cicatriz.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él con confusión.

—Bueno dice Draven que…

—Ya, dice Draven. ¿Qué dice Draven de haberte podido dejar preñada?— y en cuanto sus palabras chocaron contra ella como bolas de demolición se arrepintió. Los labios de ella temblaron en una mueca de decepción que claramente pudo comprender. Después de todo ella se lo había confesado solo a él, no a su hermano, y solo a él le había dicho claramente lo asustada que estaba. Abrió su boca pero las palabras no salieron de ésta.

—Yo no me acosté con ella, Darius. —afirmó esta vez su hermano mientras se asomaba al balcón, quien supo leerle completamente. —Da igual cuan borracho esté, siempre me pongo condón. —Puso una mueca burlona. —Desde que casi se me cae la polla a cachos lo tengo grabado a fuego.

Y escucharle decir eso lo hizo sentirse mucho más ligero. Quizás fuera mentira, quizás, pues su pariente era muy dado a ello, pero quería creerle, porque en aquel momento todo su caos se estaba convirtiendo en desastre. Extendió un brazo para tocar a una Luxanna paralizada en confusión. Ella retrocedió, y le tendió un par de productos de maquillaje.

—No te quería molestar. —lo dijo casi en un susurro. Darius pudo notar que los ojos de ella se humedecían. Y con esto sabía que Draven tenía razón. Quizás la fijación de aquella chica por él era solo capricho, pero tal cosa le iba a costar muy cara. Quizás si la mataba todos se ahorrarían un sufrimiento, incluso ella.

Fulminó a su pariente con la mirada, dándole a entender que podía dejarlos solos. Éste hizo un gesto gracioso, alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —dijo tan solo. La chica lo miró temerosa de acercarse, mas una vez estuvo suficientemente cerca para tomarla, él no se lo pensó dos veces, la tomó de la mano y la colocó entre sus piernas para que procediera. Ella sonrió discretamente y se enrojeció ligeramente. Darius no pudo evitar sonreír de manera ladina, le gustaba ser deseado, pero también le gustaba desearla y sentirse correspondido. —No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. —le dijo mientras la muchacha trataba de disimular su marca facial. Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Quiero que las cosas se solucionen. — y los ojos brunos del hombre se encontraron con los océanos de ella, quien desvió la mirada nerviosa para continuar con su labor. La poca experiencia de ella parecía tornarlo todo de blanco o negro. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles, pero le ahorró la desilusión, pues con ella tenía la sensación de querer… protegerla, de que aquellas manos asesinas pudieran por una vez en toda su mierda de vida, hacer algo bueno.

—¿Seré capaz de redimirlo todo?—Luxanna parpadeó varias veces, y luego le sonrió. Y fue hermosa, desde el primer momento hasta el final. Quería tomar aquel regalo, porque había sido enviado para él ¿verdad?

—Es probable que no tenga idea de la vida, no como vosotros. —acarició la mejilla de aquel hombre. — Pero todos merecemos ser perdonados. —Darius cerró los ojos, y sonrió.

—¿Es alguna creencia católica la tuya?— notaba como los finos dedos de la chica trataban de corregir su piel.

—Es una creencia humana. —afirmó ella en voz baja. Él detuvo la mano de ella, haciendo su agarre de hierro, y sus cejas crueles acortaron las distancias con sus ojos negros.

—¿Y hay perdón en tal creencia humana tuya para lo más quebrado?— la mujer apretó un poco los dientes debido al fuerte agarre de Darius, mas se abstuvo de quejarse, esta vez no sonrió. La mirada serena de ella… le hizo temerla, pues ¿por qué parecía que en aquel momento le estaba desnudando el alma?, como si aquellos ojos honestos y pacíficos lo arroparan, incitándole a querer ver más allá.

—Quizás lo más quebrado no lo esté tanto. O quizás siga quebrado porque no se perdona a sí mismo. —el hombre no contestó. Apretó su mandíbula y la dejó continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Perdonarse a sí mismo, no necesitaba perdonarse por algo de lo cual no tuvo opción. Nunca tuvo opción a elegir, nunca, ¿verdad?


	18. Lux (6)

**Lux.**

* * *

El mismo coche que la había llevado hasta donde estaba, ahora la llevaba por el camino de vuelta. Darius conducía, y Draven parecía encargarse de la música con demasiada pasión. A menudo abría la ventanilla y se encargaba de que su lacio y largo pelo se lo despeinase el viento con gracia. Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa ligeramente y la chica pudo entrever los distintos tatuajes que decoraban sus brazos. Se había fijado que bajo sus extravagantes anillos también había tinta en la piel. ¿Por qué taparía los tatuajes de sus manos con tales joyas?

Las pertenencias de Lux estaban completamente fuera de uso, por el olor al alcohol rancio que impregnaba toda su mochila. Darius le había dejado su chaqueta oscura de cuero, la cual le abrigaba, y agradeció esto por ser la única prenda que llevaba en su torso a excepción de su camiseta fina de tirantes.

Los tres se dirigían al hogar del mayor, esperarían allí instrucciones de Draven, quien parecía tener los contactos suficientes como para arreglar todo el desaguisado de aquella mañana. ¿Pero cuánto tendría Lux que esperar?, ¿cuándo se iba a hacer realidad la parte en la que Draven le prometía compensación? Quería creerle, y por su creencia, y por Darius ella había permanecido en silencio y siguiendo instrucciones, mas en lo profundo de su ser su intuición le decía que el menor de los dos hombres tenía el control absoluto de todo, y las medidas necesarias por si acaso algo se salía fuera de su alcance, y ese algo podía ser ella… y le atemorizaba pensar que quizás podía llegar a hacerle daño.

No sentía lo mismo por parte de Darius, con quien sentía mucha más confianza, a pesar de que las maneras rudas de éste parecían delatar un mundo difícil en el interior de aquel hombre.

Draven se encargó de subir las cosas a la casa de Darius y los dos restantes salieron en busca de una farmacia. La chica sonrió, ataviada con aquella, excesivamente grande, chaqueta, se sentía arropada por quien iba a su lado. Aquel que efectivamente sí que parecía cumplir sus promesas. Él no decía palabra. Lux examinó la cara de éste con detenimiento; había hecho un buen trabajo tratando de taparle la cicatriz, aunque aún la zona se viera ligeramente rosada en el lugar próximo a los párpados superior e inferior. Probablemente los cosméticos eran de buena calidad, aunque no tenía idea de marcas, estaba segura que Draven había invertido un buen dinero en ellos.

Llegaron a la farmacia y Darius la detuvo tomando su hombro con suavidad, se rascó la nuca torpemente y pareció buscar las palabras. Lux sonrió sabiendo de sobra qué le iba a preguntar.

—Quiero que entres conmigo. —le informó con algo de vergüenza. Y pareció dar cierre a los temores de aquel gran hombre quien dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Tomó a la chica de la mano en un gesto de lo más impulsivo. Y ella pudo comprender un poco más las maneras de éste; frío en las distancias, pero traspasado el umbral… se mostraba tal y cómo parecía querer proceder.

—¿Quieres que pida yo las cosas?— la voz grave de Darius, casi tan baja como un susurro hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran. Miró desde abajo aquellos ojos brillantes de azabache. Lux sonrió y negó con la cabeza, soltando la mano del hombre se acercó al mostrador. Pidió con amabilidad, a la farmacéutica más joven, aquel tipo de pastillas. Ésta no hizo pregunta alguna, asintió con soltura y procedió a enseñarle varias marcas de medicamentos. Mas cuando la otra mujer se fijó en el hombre que la acompañaba se acercó discretamente, tocó con delicadeza la mano de Lux, y le dio una tarjeta con un número extremadamente corto.

—Si estás siendo forzada a algo… —comenzó con una sonrisa que no compaginaba con sus palabras suaves respecto al tema tratado. Lux podo ver con claridad acerca de qué le estaba hablando aquella mujer, y la creyó sumamente valiente por intentar ayudarla. Quizás no era víctima de maltrato, pero si ahora les decía algo… acerca de Draven, de Darius y del banco… los segundos le parecieron eternos, y solo una cosa le hizo quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza; el hombre que la había acompañado sufriría aún más si lo delataba, solo por él, ni por la compensación que Draven le había prometido, ni por la vida que le había relatado, solo… Darius.

Sonrió algo apenada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Creo que se equivocan, él no es…— notó como unos brazos se tornaban entorno a ella como una muralla revestida en hierro. La cerraron cortando su paso, tomando el mostrador como punto de apoyo. Pudo sentir el pecho de Darius tras su espalda.

—¿Vais a darle la pastilla o tengo que ir a otra farmacia?—espetó, y a Lux no le hizo falta ver su cara para saber que estaba sumamente ofuscado. —¿Os tengo que relatar por qué la tiene que tomar?, ¿necesitáis mi identidad, tipo de sangre o cuenta en el banco?

—Disculpa si hemos molestado. —dijo sumamente acongojada la más joven. —Solo le estábamos hablando sobre las marcas que dispone a elegir.

—La menos perjudicial para ella, dadnos esa y cóbranos de una puta vez. —Lux tocó el brazo de Darius cuando usó aquella mala expresión, y él, de nuevo como impulso se deshizo de aquel suave toque para enredar su mano con la de ella. Lux no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el gesto, y también culpable de ser feliz ante aquellas dos mujeres.

Salieron de allí tomados de la mano, y era él quien cargaba la pequeña bolsita de la farmacia lo cual se veía sumamente gracioso debido a su porte. Que un hombre tan grande y tan enfadado como lo estaba él en aquellos momentos cargara algo tan pequeño le resultó divertido. Lux trató de hacer un gesto con la cabeza a las farmacéuticas para que perdonasen aquel trato, y dejarlas tranquilas pero dudó en haberlo conseguido.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?... no os iba a delatar. —comenzó ella notando como el agarre de Darius se hacía cada vez más prieto.

—No es eso. —sentenció tan solo, y la miró fugazmente para luego seguir mirando al frente.

—¿Y qué es?

—Deja de curiosear. —de nuevo las órdenes como un rey atormentado y que atormenta. Lux frenó su caminata frenándolo a él. Éste chasqueó la lengua de mala gana. —Me jode toda la situación y ya está. ¿En qué momento parece que yo te he… forzado?, yo no te haría…

—Ya lo sé. —lo cortó Lux sonriendo, viendo como cada hebra de oro de aquella corona impía se deshacía en él. —No hace falta que los demás lo sepan, basta con que lo sepa yo ¿no?

—¿Y lo sabes?— él alzó un ceja desafiante.

—Lo sé. —vio como el gesto de Darius se relajaba y sus finos labios formaban una sonrisa de lo más hermosa. Lux quedó prendada en el instante que vio sus ojos oscuros entrecerrarse para sonreír. Probablemente jamás conocería a un hombre tan guapo como el que tenía enfrente. Sintió la necesidad de querer acercarse, tocar su torso y rodearlo entero aun cuando sus enclenques brazos no valieran para ello. Darle todo, para que nunca se cansara de sonreír de esa manera. Pero se contuvo por vergüenza y miedo al rechazo.

—No sabes dónde te estas metiendo. —dijo tan solo, aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Y volvió a tomarla de la mano para continuar con su camino.


	19. Lux (7)

**Lux.**

* * *

Tomarse aquella pequeña pastilla no le había resultado para nada difícil, ni siquiera sintió nada al pasar las horas, y se preguntó, a la vez que se sentía culpable, si aquello que había hecho era lo correcto. En su interior lo sabía, si tras todo lo pasado hubiera quedado embarazada en aquellas circunstancias ¿qué vida podía traer ella al mundo y de qué manera?, no podía permitirse ser irresponsable, no más de lo que ya había sido. Quiso contarle sus dudosos pensamientos a Darius, pero se contuvo por parecer estúpida entorno a algo que muy probablemente no le interesaría en absoluto. Su ánimo comenzó a decaer… sin siquiera pensarlo su mente volaba de un pensamiento negativo a otro, pasando por el tema delicado de su familia. En aquellos momentos se arrepintió de no haberle dicho nada a la farmacéutica, y justo cuando su corazón comenzaba a encogerse más y más se dio cuenta; aquel medicamento sí que estaba haciendo efecto. Fue a la cocina y tomó la pequeña caja que lo empaquetaba la cual por suerte no había tirado y comenzó a mirar el prospecto. _"este medicamento puede producir efectos adversos, aunque no todas las personas los sufran."_ Y comenzaba a enumerar; _"_ _cansancio, dolor de cabeza, sangrado irregular hasta su siguiente periodo, labilidad emocional…"_ y un largo etcétera que ni ella misma había supuesto, pues conocía de los efectos secundarios de esos productos pero no sabía que fueran tantos.

—¿Va todo bien?— una voz grave le habló desde su espalda, aun manteniendo las distancias. Lux se giró para ver aquellos ojos oscuros sopesarla.

—S-Sí. —dijo envolviendo el papel del medicamento entre sus manos, y se forzó a sonreír a pesar de las ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar. Cuanto más lo pensaba todo más ganas tenía de ello.

Darius pareció examinarla con detenimiento. Aquel gesto frío y cruel, donde ya asomaba su cicatriz de nuevo, volvió a intimidarla. Éste se acercó un paso más y Lux por inercia se alejó de él. No entendía qué le pasaba, toda ella era un cúmulo de emociones, y que aquel hombre se acercara era algo que notaba peligroso en aquel momento, no por temerle, sino porque quería rendirse ante él y la situación entre ella y los dos hermanos era nefasta en aquellos momentos.

Pensó que Darius se enfadaría, que le gritaría como parecía propenso a hacer o que incluso se volvería violento. No sucedió tal cosa. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con una intensidad triste que la hizo sentirse sumamente culpable.

—No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer aparte de haber tomado los costes de eso. —dijo señalando las manos de Lux, quien se dio cuenta de que él sabía de sobra que escondía el prospecto entre ellas. —La próxima vez…—se pensó un poco sus palabras. —no dejaré que tú seas quien esté en primera línea. —la chica se contuvo llorar. ¿La estaba tratando de consolar?, aunque torpemente, se sentía tan cálido.

—Lo siento… ahora mismo, no parezco yo. —fue lo único que logró decir. Darius dibujó una fina sonrisa quebrada.

—Desde que te vi, tengo la sensación de que me pasa lo mismo. —Lux se sorprendió ante las palabras de aquel gran hombre quien tras haberlas dicho rompió el contacto visual y salió de la cocina para irse a la salita. Notó su corazón a mil por hora. Sus emociones subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa y sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca antes. Se llevó una mano a la frente y rezó a Dios para que la ayudase a calmarse, porque Dios también estaba allí con ella, no dudaba de ello.

Draven… no iba a dormir en el sofá, y solo había una cama. La ofuscación llegó a Darius, pero a Lux también. El menor de los hermanos era a veces tan perspicaz, amable, diligente e incluso parecía profesional en todo lo que hacía, y otras veces… era ácido, crítico y sumamente alborotador. Lux tenía la sensación de que a él le daba igual dónde dormir, el caso era, simple y llanamente molestar. Se calmó, ya que sus emociones en aquella noche ya se habían balanceado un poco más y trató de poner paz entre ambos, a pesar de que Draven no parecía quererlo así.

—Está bien yo dormiré en el sofá. —dijo interponiéndose entre lo que ella veía como dos torres. El menor sonrió de manera sardónica, cruzó sus manos y parpadeó intensamente.

—Aunque no seas mi tipo. —se burló, lo que hizo que la chica suspirara para contenerse el contestar. Parecía que aquel hombre siempre le dejaba en claro que ella de alguna manera, no era una buena mujer de manera física, algo que ya sabía y que él no tenía que remarcar. —Eres todo un angelito, Pecas. —Lux sonrió al pensar la disputa finalizada. —Así que duerme conmigo, mi hermano es muy grande.

—No.— la respuesta instantánea de ella, fue a coro con la de Darius, los cuales se miraron con confusión. Draven estalló en carcajadas.

—De verdad, pero que obvios que sois. — de nuevo arrastrados por aquel hombre de ojos de hielo. Era un auténtico alborotador. Lux enrojeció irremediablemente, no queriendo mirar a Darius a la cara, pues toda ella era en aquel momento vergüenza. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación.

—Vale, duermo contigo, así que por favor parad la riña y vámonos ya a dormir. —sintió la risilla de fondo de Draven. El silencio del mayor le hizo saber que estaba ya en su límite. Era mejor dejarlo estar.

Le preocupaba que alguien tan grande como Darius tuviera que dormir en el sofá durante toda la noche, pensó durante instantes si debería volver y hacer que ambos hermanos durmieran juntos, mas sabía de sobra que si así lo hacía sería motivo de otra disputa de la cual los tres saldrían malparados. Miró hacia Draven con rabia contenida, si no fuera por él, si simplemente no hiciera justamente lo que estaba haciendo… pero pensándolo mejor, el menor también tenía derecho a opinar aunque aquello fuera algo mínimo en la convivencia. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que entre los dos estaba claro que su gusto por el mayor la hacía decantarse por él, y aquello no era nada justo. Se sonrojó al pensarlo, y se pensó justa al ceder ante la voluntad de Draven.

Éste comenzó a desnudarse para meterse en la cama, mientras le sonreía sumamente complacido de la vergüenza que ella parecía mostrar. Por suerte ella había podido lavar su ropa, y usar aquella que era más cómoda a modo de pijama, no obstante Darius le había dejado un sweater para que se pusiera por encima, por si tenía frío, algo que a ella le quedaba prácticamente a modo de vestido. Lux se cruzó de brazos tratando como podía sostener la mirada helada del hombre que compartía habitación con ella.

—He respetado tu decisión, Draven. —comenzó ella. —Así que por favor respeta la mía y ponte ropa para dormir conmigo. —creyó que éste respondería de manera burlesca a sus quejas, pero puso una mueca sumamente graciosa, asintió con la cabeza y alzó las cejas como si estuviera conforme.

—Favor por favor. —concluyó.— Está bien, me gusta. —dijo mientras volvía a colocarse su camiseta de algodón blanca por encima.

—Solo eso es…—comenzó ella al ver que él no hacía ademán alguno de vestirse con algo más.

—Vamos, Pecas. —se metió en la cama con desdén. —me he despertado contigo a lado semidesnuda, no me pidas ahora que me ponga un forro polar. —el muy cretino lo estaba disfrutando. Lux apretó los puños, y a pesar de que tenía mucha paciencia para tales circunstancias comenzó a pensar que Draven y Darius juntos era una combinación demasiado explosiva.

—Pecas quiere que mantengas las distancias. —trató de hacer su mismo tono aunque fracasó de manera inmediata. —Esta zona es mía, no quiero que pases de ella. —él resopló con gracia.

—Solo mi figura tumbado boca arriba abarca casi toda la cama, ¿qué se yo lo que hago mientras duermo? —se colocó de medio lado apoyando en su mano la cabeza. El lacio cabello de éste llegaba a acariciar la almohada a pesar de no estar del todo echado en la cama.

Lux se metió en el lecho con incomodidad. Sentía sus mejillas arder y la situación dispuesta no era para nada normal.

—Draven… en el hotel e-eras… —sus palabras parecían temblar al igual que ella. Éste sonrió con malicia.

—¿Quieres que sea así?— trató de complacer con un tono meloso.

—Quiero que pares de jugar. Por favor… estoy cansada, quiero dormir. —él hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—No te lo impido, Pecas. —Lux se recostó aún recelosa, y se tapó con las mantas, adoptando una posición fetal, dejando el máximo espacio al hombre que tenía a su lado. Después de todo nunca le gustó ser tan pequeña y delgada, pero en aquel momento ante tan poco espacio era una ventaja.

—¿Puedes apagar la luz?— él no dijo nada ante su petición, cumplió, y ella cerró los ojos aun estando nerviosa. La noche anterior había dormido con él, mas no se acordaba de nada de lo ocurrido, si fuera con Darius… sería diferente. Notó la cama ceder ante el peso de Draven, y la tela de su camiseta tocar su espalda. Quiso aproximarse más al borde la cama, pero ya estaba demasiado al límite. Aquel lugar era bueno… para una sola persona, y más cuando el hombre que estaba a su lado era tan voluminoso. Trató de pensar en su universidad, en sus clases, en cuánto echaba de menos a Janna, intentando dormirse con bonitos recuerdos de su pasado.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando notó un roce en su trasero, y aquello había supuesto ya el colmo para ella. Se movió para intentar dar a entender que aquella situación ya le estaba desagradando demasiado, sin embargo el roce no cesaba.

—Draven, deja de tocarme.

—No te estoy tocando. —la voz baja de él era sumamente tranquilizante al contrario que las circunstancias que la rodeaban. Y de nuevo notó como algo se presionaba contra su trasero.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así en una situ…— y antes de acabar la pregunta él tocó su hombro, notando en la oscuridad su amplia mano sobre éste.

—Esa es mi mano derecha. —y el tono jocoso y adormilado de él comenzaba a llevarla al límite. Notó otro tacto en su otro brazo. —Y esa es mi mano izquierda. —y al instante Lux se dio cuenta cuál era la parte de Draven que estaba rozando con ella. Se incorporó como un resorte y se levantó para encender la luz. Él se tapó con el brazo ante la inminente luminosidad del lugar, mas su sonrisa burlona la mostró ampliamente. —No tengo intención alguna de tocarte no eres mi tipo para nada. —Lux dio un paso al frente mas frenó sus ganas inmensas de golpearle, tras todo aquello notaba sus mejillas arder y sus ojos advertir que pronto se pondría a llorar. Draven se incorporó un poco, y de nuevo ese cambio suyo, como en el hotel, como… ser víctima siempre de él. ¿Quién narices era Draven? —Oye Pecas. —comenzó éste al verla tan avergonzada. —Mira, no me gustas. —ahí iba de nuevo, a dejarle claro que ella distaba mucho de ser una mujer físicamente bonita. —Pero hace una semana que no follo y literalmente tenía tu culo pegado a mi polla, ¿qué quieres que haga?— Lux exhaló, sintiéndose un objeto a vistas de aquel hombre.

No dijo palabra, prefirió no mirarle, no entendía el cuerpo de los hombres, no entendía nada acerca de sexo, pero sí que entendía acerca de respetar a los demás, y él parecía estar en un estado de continuo juego. Quería ayudar a recompensar a las víctimas de aquellos dos, y quería también… Darius.

Salió de aquella habitación, sumamente ofuscada, y se dirigió a la salita. Hacía fresco pero el jersey que le había dejado Darius hacía bien su labor. Silenciosamente llegó hasta el sofá y allí estaba, iluminado por la luz tenue del televisor el cual no había apagado. Se encontraba parcialmente estirado y dormía sobre uno de sus brazos. Sonrió al ver que su discusión con el menor no lo había despertado. Se sentó a los pies del sofá, abrazó sus piernas y descansó su espalda contra los pies del mueble. Una mujer daba las noticias con una voz bonita y serena, compaginada con su lectura perfecta. Parecían repetir cada poco aquella cuestión que les concernía a los dos, el atraco al banco. Se fijó en Darius de nuevo, ¿por qué pondría el canal de noticias para ver una y otra vez aquello?, y de pronto ató cabos, la pregunta que él le había hecho en el hotel, y ver en repetidas ocasiones el noticiero, lo más probable fuera que Darius no parecía ser un hombre de perdón, ni a los demás… ni a él mismo.

Se levantó ligeramente y lo contempló más detenidamente; la camiseta de manga corta de éste dejaba entrever parte de sus brazos, los cuales mostraban sendas cicatrices, incluso marcas… ¿parecían de cigarrillos? Tragó saliva tratando de buscar disculpas a las cicatrices de aquel hombre, intentando no imaginarse situaciones nefastas en las que él estuviera involucrado.

Estaba agotada y estaba claro que Draven no la dejaría dormir tranquila. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una manta para Darius, aunque aquel hombre parecía en sí mismo una muralla estaba segura de que sus flaquezas eran igual de humanas que las de los demás. Al no encontrar ninguna se quitó su sweater y se lo puso por encima.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— la voz de él sonó como un trueno en un ambiente completamente estático. Lux se sobresaltó presionando sus dedos contra las palmas de su mano.

—L-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. —Darius se incorporó ligeramente y gruñó al verla.

—No necesito esto. —dijo tendiéndole la prenda.

—E-Es que dormido así terminarás…

—¿Qué ha pasado?, Luxanna. —estaba claro que indagaría hasta encontrar respuesta. Se fijó como los ojos negros de él trataban de estudiarla sin ocultar siquiera que lo hacían.

—No puedo dormir. —no quiso delatar a Draven, no quería una disputa, después de todo fue ella la que quiso salir de la habitación. Darius frunció el ceño, no parecía convencido. —Solo veré la tele un rato, no te molestaré. —él se incorporó por completo.

—Está bien. —y comprendió que le estaba haciendo un hueco a ella en aquel sofá.

—No, no.— se excusó la chica. —me sentaré en el suelo. Puedes seguir…—el hombre la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse a su lado. No más palabras, solo órdenes. Lux sonrió mientras notaba cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

Dormitaba a ratos, se encontraba exhausta, pues todo aquel día había sido un cúmulo de sucesos. Pero la posición en la que estaba hacía que su cuello se inclinara tanto como para despertarla. El estado de vigilia era horrible. Miró a Darius y notó como él parecía estar en su misma situación. Lux se levantó y él rápidamente desveló su sueño para mirarla. Ella tocó el hombro de él con delicadeza.

—Túmbate. —susurró con calma, aunque estar cerca de él pareciera en sus adentros todo lo contrario. Darius obedeció y se recostó de medio lado. No sería la posición más cómoda del mundo, pero ahora mismo era con quien más protegida se sentía. Lux se recostó a su lado, tratando de ocupar el mínimo espacio posible. Notó el pecho de Darius en su espalda, y la respiración un tanto agitada de él. —¿Te molesta esto? — él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo más para sí.

—No. — contestó con voz baja a su oído. Y seguramente aquel hombre notaría los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Había sido atrevida al proponer algo como aquello, y si bien en muchos ámbitos de su vida era de esa manera… no con algo como… hombres.

Notaba la respiración de él cerca de su cabeza, la inmensa mano de éste sostener su vientre como si su intención fuera no dejarla escapar nunca. Lux sonrió.

—D-Darius. —llamó en un susurro, y se pensó que éste no escucharía.

—¿Hmm?

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. —ni lo había pensado pero lo sabía. A pesar de todo, de absolutamente todo, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido, de haber visto aquella faceta de él en la noche pasada aunque en sus recuerdos fuera vagamente difusos.

Darius no contestó, pero sintió por la respiración cercana a su cuello, que éste había sonreído.


	20. Darius (7)

**Darius.**

* * *

Notó un ligero toque en su cabeza, para después sentir como lo despeinaban sin cuidado alguno.

—Darius y Pecas —escuchó la voz burlona de su hermano canturrear por lo bajo mientras seguía despeinándolo. —sentados bajo un árbol, agarrados de la mano. — Darius lanzó un golpe para apartarlo aún sin abrir los ojos. Draven podía ser extremadamente molesto. — dándose besitos.

—Cierra la puta boca. — la claridad traspasaba las cortinas blanquecinas de aquella salita. Se fijó en la muchacha que en posición fetal seguía durmiendo a su lado. Su cabello, ahora cambiado de color, parecía cubrir la totalidad de su frente y posarse sobre su cuello. Le había costado acostumbrarse a tal cambio, pero no le había disgustado, después de todo con aquella preciosa cara, daría igual la combinación, era igualmente hermosa.

Se incorporó con cuidado, notando su espada adolorida por la posición en la que había dormido. Aquel sofá ya le quedaba pequeño, y aunque Luxanna era igualmente pequeña, había sido un milagro haber podido dormir así. Posicionó a la chica mejor con cuidado y se levantó, tratando de indicarle a Draven que parara de tararear la dichosa cancioncita infantil, pues quería proteger el sueño de ella. Se fue a la habitación, envidiando a su pariente por haber dormido tan cómodamente, tomó unas mantas y se las colocó a la chica por encima.

—Vaya… qué bonito todo. —se burló su hermano mientras se rascaba la espalda de manera despreocupada.

—Tenemos que hablar. —pues durante la noche le había dado vueltas al asunto y propuesta de su pariente.

—Vamos a la habitación entonces, ella podría no estar dormida. —odiaba esa faceta de Draven. Cómo aquellos ojos heredados de su madre brillaban con malicia ante los pensamientos rápidos de éste.

—Luxanna no es ese tipo de persona. —el menor sonrió con maldad no oculta.

—Te pido que ante todo esto, actúes con cabeza y no por impulsos. —se volteó para dirigirse hacia el cuarto mas antes de ir añadió. — Sé lo que es querer adular porque te duelen los huevos, Darius. —éste mordió su labio de manera interna, tratando de no llegar a su límite de nuevo y perder la paciencia con el imbécil de su pariente.

El mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin acercarse mucho a su hermano procedió.

—Quiero que salga ilesa, quiero protegerla. Accederé a lo que sea con tal de que ella…

—¿Sabes entonces que llegados a un punto ella tomará su camino y nosotros el nuestro? —Darius lo miró con sorpresa. Sí lo sabía, sabía que para protegerla llegaría un punto en que tendría que abandonarla. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, porque necesitaba de alguna manera pensar que su vida tuvo sentido en algún momento, y que ella podría tener un futuro aun cuando no estuviera en él. Asintió mientras apretaba los puños, y Draven se sentó en la cama dejándose caer, como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera un triunfo. —Ha merecido la pena echarla de la habitación, ¿eh? — se fijó como entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos de manera calculada y relajaba sus hombros.

—¿Has hecho eso?—Draven lo miró ceñudo.

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No, solo que no podía dormir. —su hermano escrutó su cara por segundos. Podía engañar a cualquiera pero al ser su pariente había aprendido a leer ciertas facetas de éste. Estaba desconcertado, por algún motivo que tampoco se molestó en preguntar. Después de todo tanto la chica como él eran ahora piezas en un tablero para Draven y él no tenía objeción alguna mientras Luxanna terminara a salvo.

Draven quiso encargarse de devolver el coche que habían alquilado, mientras que Darius debía de tener una charla con su casero, después de todo dejarían aquel lugar, y al propietario no le haría ninguna gracia pues el alquiler no acabaría hasta dentro de un tiempo, del cual tenían que pagar una cuota debido a las cláusulas del contrato estipulado. Draven tenía ya unos planes hechos, y parecía que habían encontrado a alguien que les dejaría un piso franco, y de ahí esperarían más instrucciones. Les llevaría semanas hasta que toda la tensión de la noticia se disipara, y Darius siempre escuchaba a su hermano rezar por que hubiera otra noticia de tal magnitud como para opacar la suya.

El casero había llegado a la hora, era un hombre de avanzada edad, siempre puntual y puntilloso, algo que a Darius no le desagradaba ya que gustaba de las personas organizadas y responsables. El anciano se fijó en Luxanna, y aunque se abstuvo de preguntar Darius supo de sobra qué le pasaba por su mente, mas antes de que pudiera aquello ocasionar un problema aclaró.

—Es una compañera de trabajo, no es inquilina. —la espesas cejas del otro hombre se relajaron.

—Ah, muy bien. —dijo con voz carrasposa y tras pensarlo mucho satisfizo de una vez por todas su curiosidad poniendo al otro de mal humor. —Nunca me has dicho a qué te dedicas.

—Guardia de seguridad. —contestó con soltura, pues una vez ese fue su oficio hasta que sus estudios no dieron la talla necesaria para seguir en ello. El único oficio en su vida que le había llenado, y el único que en contra de su voluntad tuvo que dejar. El mismo oficio de aquel al que había arrebatado la vida solo por ejercer con valentía su profesión.

No faltaron las preguntas de la chica más curiosa del mundo tras él en cuanto el casero se había ido. Tuvo paciencia con ella hasta que harto de preguntas contestó con una burda respuesta, y tras ver la pecosa cara de ella sonrojarse y apenarse se sintió de nuevo como un imbécil culpable. No quería herirla pero parecía estar siempre implícito en él.

Draven dejó a ambos la habitación y accedió a dormir en el sofá. Ante esto el mayor supo de sobra que el día anterior había sido un arduo plan para acercarle a aquella mujer. Odiaba que empujara las cosas de esa manera, se odiaba a sí mismo por fingir y usar lo que sea que fuere que Luxanna viera en él, pero a la vez no podía dejarlo escapar.

Trataba en la noche de no acercarse demasiado a la chica, dejarle su espacio para que pudiera dormir de manera cómoda, mas le pareció increíblemente adorable que ella se acurrucara de manera fetal justo a la esquina del lecho. La noche anterior había sido de igual manera, aunque con menos espacio, se acurrucaba en la misma posición.

—Tu nombre…—dijo en voz baja ella. —en aquel contrato, era diferente. —Darius se extrañó por instantes para pasar a darse cuenta que aquella mujer husmeaba demasiado en cosas ajenas.

—¿Y qué?— espetó, y aunque en la oscuridad no la veía sintió como ella parecía encararse a él al darse la vuelta para ello.

—Si ya vivías aquí antes de todo esto, ¿por qué necesitas hacer tal cosa? — aquello se estaba tornando problemático. Tragó saliva y pensó rápidamente dando gracias a la noche por ceñir su velo sobre ellos dándole la ventaja sobre Luxanna. —Está bien. —se adelantó ella en cuanto vio que no le respondía. —No necesito saberlo.

—Yo necesito que no lo sepas. —y era verdad. Si descubría la clase de ser que era probablemente aquella mujer se asquearía, le repugnaría y lo odiaría a partes iguales, tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo.

Notó la pequeña manita de ella palpar su brazo con delicadeza hasta llegar a su mano y tomarla firmemente. ¿Cómo narices se atrevía siquiera a dejarse tocar por una chica tan inocente como aquella?, solo de pensarlo hacía que sus pensamientos más oscuros lo devorasen entero. Él estaba completamente sucio, y ella se ensuciaría entera por su culpa.

—Ya basta, Darius. —notó como Luxanna llevaba su mano atrapada entre las suyas hasta la frente de ella, y ésta pareció rezar. —Por favor, deja de hacer eso. — ¿acaso aquella mujer leía pensamientos? Sintió el cálido roce de aquella pálida y pequeña frente y no pudo hacer otra cosa que deshacerse del agarre de ésta para abrazarla. Como si fuera imperante tenerla tan cerca como pudiera, dios, cómo la quería a su lado, porque en tan poco tiempo, aquella pequeña chica se había hecho tan grande en su alma, que su serenidad lo abastecía por completo. Ella se dejó abrazar y posó sus manitas en el pecho de Darius, tomándolo de la camiseta con fuerza fútil.

Y fue la primera vez en muchísimos años que pudo dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas, o despertares nocturnos que lo agotaban. Sentía el calor emanar de ella, y hacía como si todo lo quebrado se restaurara de nuevo, esta vez indestructible. Tenía entre sus brazos su mayor flaqueza a la vez lo que parecía darle aliento para todo.

Despertó antes que ella, antes que Draven también, lo cual no le extrañó, pues su hermano tenía horarios del todo extraños, siendo éste más propenso a estar despierto en la noche que en el día. Fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y buscó entre los alimentos dispersos algo que hacer para comer a la hora del mediodía, estaba animado y quería cocinar para ella. Cuando se decidió, se hizo un café y comenzó a cocinar.

Su pariente fue el siguiente en despertar, quien adormilado aún, le informó que iba a hablar con la empresa que alquilaba coches a fin de terminar ya de una vez por todas el contrato para con ellos.

Tiempo después escuchó una débil voz llamarle desde la habitación. Se lavó las manos, se secó y con preocupación dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver qué ocurría. Y la encontró allí tapada hasta la cintura, más pálida que de costumbre, ojerosa, temblorosa, abrazándose el vientre con pesar.

—¿P-Puedes ir a comprar compresas al supermercado?, por favor. —rogó sin fuerzas. Darius se acercó a ella tratando de comprender y ésta reaccionó comprimiéndose más en su pequeño espacio. —No vengas, solo quiero…

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?— pues aunque intuía que aquella mujer tenía problemas con su periodo, no podía encajar el resto de cosas, como la reticencia de ella a la aproximación, o las nulas explicaciones.

—Por favor, te pagaré, pero ve a por lo que te pido. —no era un hombre de órdenes y el bloqueo ante la situación lo hizo salir como pudo de aquel entuerto.

—Ven conmigo, no tengo ni idea de qué comprar, o qué mirar.

—No puedo. —su voz parecía aún más débil.

—Pues entonces, dime qué cojones es lo que te ocurre. —no quiso dejarlo salir y aun así salió de todas maneras. No tenía paciencia para tales cosas. Los ojos de ella apartaron su camino de él humedeciéndose por momentos.

—Me ha venido la menstruación y… no puedo.

—¿No puedes moverte?

—Sí.

—Bueno pues vístete y ven conmigo.

—Darius, estoy manchada.

—¿Y qué?— su tono comenzó a elevarse. —Si yo me corto la mano ¿he de pedir a alguien a que vaya a la farmacia a por vendas?, es sangre, no seas cría Luxanna. —la chica se apretó más el vientre y sus humedecidos ojos se vieron desbordados por momentos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Lo es. —ella deshizo su posición para apretar su corto pelo entre sus manos.

—¡Si estuviera bien visto claro que iría yo misma, pero me duele y las machas en esa zona del pantalón es sinónimo de burlas para la mayoría!— sus labios temblaron y se tapó sus ojos llorosos con el brazo.

No lo había entendido hasta ese momento, no entendía sobre esas cosas pues para él, el periodo en una mujer era simple y llanamente sangre, algo que no distaba de una herida algo más profunda, una de muchas que él mismo se había hecho. Pero la sociedad… esa era la mayor preocupación de Luxanna, y comprendió que probablemente le había costado horrores sincerarse con él. Quiso acercarse y disculparse, aunque tratara de alejarse no la dejaría, e iría a comprar lo que fuera para ella, porque si se había comportado así fue por un error generado por toda la situación.

Mas cuando se dispuso a hacerlo Draven entró en la habitación mirándolos a ambos de manera sorprendida. En cuanto la vio a ella en aquel estado se acercó sin dilación y al contrario que con él, no se mostró reacia a ello. Su hermano tocó la frente de la muchacha y se acuclilló al lado de la cama.

—¿Estás bien?, Pecas. —ella negó con la cabeza, aun con sus ojos llorosos. Draven tomó instantes para analizar y darse cuenta del a situación. Si tan solo… fuera tan avispado como su hermano. —¿Quieres que baje al súper a por compresas? —la sonrisa débil de la chica ante la presencia de su pariente lo hizo crisparse, apretó los puños, pero se contuvo en dejar salir todo lo que se le estaba acumulando dentro.

—Ya iba a ir yo. —espetó Darius antes de que su hermano se levantara para ir. Luxanna tomó a Draven de la manga de la camisa y como si lo necesitara suplicó.

—No.— soltó con rapidez. Sus pálidos mofletes se sonrojaron, pues pareció darse cuenta de que aquello había sido muy repentino. —Por favor, prefiero que vayas tú, Draven. —su hermano asintió y sonrió restándole importancia a la situación. La despeinó con gracia y le dio un par de toquecitos en la mano. Pero para Darius aquello supuso mucho más. Está bien, no había entendido, ¿eso merecía tal apremio? Y comprendió de nuevo; Luxanna no había llamado a su hermano desde la habitación, lo había llamado a él, y ésta confió en que le brindaría ayuda, pero solo le brindó reticencias.

Quiso disculparse, pero la impotencia, la rabia y… sí, los celos, los celos también lo corroían tanto desde dentro que lo único que le dedicó fue una mirada fría e iracunda.

—Vamos a dejarla sola, por si quiere asearse. —Draven posó una mano en su hombro y Darius se deshizo de ese gesto con brusquedad.

—Haced lo que os dé la puta gana.


	21. Draven (6)

**Draven.**

* * *

El gesto de Lux no había gustado nada a su hermano. Draven sabía de sobra que le costaría más lidiar con la voluntad recelosa, huraña y tardía de Darius que con la propia chica que ahora tenía bajo vigilancia. No había presenciado toda la situación que se había desenvuelto entre esos dos, pero por la desesperación de ella supo de sobra que su pariente había actuado de nuevo como un imbécil impulsivo.

Entro al súper más cercano y buscó el estante dónde estaban colocados los productos de aseo. Lux apenas le había dado instrucciones para comprar ese tipo de utensilios, así que examinó toda la estantería antes de tomar su decisión, ya había colocado su mano sobre uno de los paquetes, el cual le pareció bien colorido con dibujos de lo más femeninos, cuando una mujer habló tras su espalda.

—Si es para un periodo de flujo medio, esas compresas de poco le van a servir. —la muchacha miraba con ojos ladinos y finos, que tras unas pestañas curvas y espesas dejaba entrever una mirada confiada y fiera. Aquellos ojos pardos ya lo habían examinado de arriba abajo, y él había hecho lo mismo con ella. Supo con una sola mirada qué tipo de persona era aquella mujer. Draven sonrió de manera sardónica en cuanto encajó completamente los planes para con ella en ese mismo momento.

—Mi novia es una mujer pequeña y delgada. —dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mencionar a Lux. — ¿no valen éstas? —la mujer tomó otras del estante y se las tendió dándole un golpe en el pecho con el paquete que envolvía las compresas mientras sonreía. Acto seguido notó como se mordía el labio internamente, y metía su pelo tras su oreja. Joder ya lo tenía todo listo y en bandeja; _"Gracias Pecas por enviarme a mí en lugar de mi hermano"._

—Da igual lo pequeña que sea tu… novia. —remarcó ella con ironía. —Que tenga un periodo más o menos abundante no depende de ello. —Draven fingió una expresión de confusión.

—¿Novia?, no, no, quizás antes me equivoqué al decir para quién eran, son para mi sobrina. —porque sabía de sobra que él se había vuelto aún más interesante para ella en cuanto supo que tenía novia, porque mujeres como aquella eran auténticas arpías, no solo disfrutaban del sexo, disfrutaban también del dolor ajeno, y qué mejor dolor que destruir un bonito y precioso amor.

—Ya… seguro. —sonrió de nuevo y se acercó un paso más a él. —¿planeas pedirme mi número de teléfono algún día?

—Depende de si con ello podría optar a tener un plan para esta noche. —la sonrisa de la chica se amplió aún más.

Llegar a la casa parecía tornar su triunfal victoria en un pesado ambiente fúnebre. Darius seguía en la cocina, mas parecía estar demasiado metido en lo suyo, y sabía de sobra que ir a hablar con él solo serviría, en aquellos momentos, para enturbiar más las cosas. La chica parecía estar metida en el baño. Llamó a la puerta y ésta se asomó parcialmente para tomar las compresas que Draven le había brindado, acto seguido tras darle las gracias un montón de veces cerró de nuevo la puerta para seguir a lo suyo. Se veía derrotada, su pálida carita de cría estaba aún más pálida dándole a sus rasgos dulces un aspecto moribundo y áspero, sus labios parecían a la vez desprovistos de color, padecían también de ciertas grietas secas.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para ellos, al día siguiente debían abandonar el piso e irse, como él mismo había planeado. Había adquirido una identidad falsa para Lux, y había un hostal donde la enviarían y quedaría a buen recaudo hasta que ellos la recogieran. Pero para llegar a aquel hostal hacían falta tres días de viaje, y si no estaban allí en la fecha prevista el envío caducaría, pues en su mundo todos necesitaban cubrirse las espaldas, y los tiempos eran esenciales. Pero si la chica no se recuperaba… ¿cómo cojones iban a viajar?

—Toma. —escuchó una vocecilla a su lado. Se fijó desde su asiento en el sofá como una manita pequeña y paliducha le tendía un billete de cinco dólares. Draven fijó su mirada en los ojos enormes y acuosos de aquella mujer.

—Pecas, no necesito el dinero. —ella trató de sonreír en vano, estaba claro que por dentro se sentía llena de dolor. Iba envuelta en una manta que muy probablemente había tomado de la cama. —Creo que tú apenas tienes para ti, déjalo estar.

—N-No es solo dinero. —soltó la manta que la envolvía, y ésta se resbaló un poco por sus hombros, para tomar la mano de Draven y posar ahí el dinero. —Me has ayudado… mucho, gracias. —acto seguido se volvió a forzar a sonreír se tapó más y se fue de nuevo a la habitación. La gran mano del hombre envolvió el billete arrugándolo completamente. ¿Sentía compasión por una muchacha solitaria?, sabía que no debía, quizás ella era astutamente retorcida igual que él, y aquello había sido simplemente un acto más para intentar enredar. A Darius ya lo tenía en su mano, ¿sería posible que todo se estuviera desenvolviendo como Lux quería?

Volvió a mirar el billete, ella no tenía… nada. Y él, nunca se interesaría por nada.

Solo comieron ellos dos, pues Lux había decido quedarse en la cama debido a su malestar. Su hermano cocinaba extremadamente bien, después de todo tuvo que aprender a la fuerza cuando ambos quedaron huérfanos. A Darius le había costado aprender, pero lo había tomado por objetivo, y aún recordaba cómo aquel enorme hombre se interesaba por cada receta, cada consejo, para hacer algo bueno con lo poco que tenían. A veces tenían que comer lo más barato del mercado, y aquello era el arroz. Draven odiaba el arroz, mas Darius siempre hacía de aquella comida, algo un tanto más sabroso, probablemente para que el pequeño de los hermanos no se quedara sin comer en todo el día. Le debió de ser laborioso, pero no le daba pena alguna, después de todo… Darius se la había arrebatado.

Los ojos fríos del menor se posaron en su pariente, quien comía con el ceño fruncido y apretaba demasiado la mandíbula para masticar.

—Esta noche he quedado con una tipa. —su hermano lo miró y frunció aún más el ceño.

—Mañana dijiste que nos teníamos que ir de aquí.

—Así es.

—¿Y para qué quedas con ella?—Draven sonrió.

—Para follar, ¿qué si no?— Darius suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien.

—En una situación así y tú en lo único que piensas…

—¿Y en qué piensas tú?, ¿en lo desgraciado que eres?, ¿en que Pecas no te ha "elegido" a ti para comprarle unas putas compresas? Si tan molesto estás podías paliarlo cuidando de ella, o al menos, pretendiéndolo. —el mayor lo miró con ira, posó sus cubiertos y pareció en aquel momento incendiarse entero, para controlarse durante momentos y ver como de aquel incendio solo quedaban brasas.

—¿Por qué mierdas la llamas Pecas?

—Porque las tiene. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿eso también te molesta?

—Vete a la mierda, tú y la tipa esa, ojalá se te pudra después de habértela follado. —espetó mientras recogía su plato, lo dejaba en la encimera y se iba a la salita.

Draven negó con la cabeza, incluso su carácter mucho más calculado parecía querer impulsarse para abofetear a su hermano. Terminó su comida y posó el plato al lado del de su hermano. Vio como el de Lux estaba intacto, tocó la cerámica del cuenco notándolo tibio aún. Lo tomó con cuidado y junto con unos cubiertos se lo llevó a la chica. La necesitaba recuperada, y si no comía no veía salida a su plan.

Estaba metida en la cama en una posición completamente fetal, parecía estar abrazando con la mayor de las fuerzas la totalidad de su vientre. Trató de convencerla para que comiera algo, pero ni siquiera su increíble persuasión bastó. Estaba claro que estaba muy adolorida, y a pesar de pensar en algo para hacer, no tenía idea de qué manera aquel dolor podía cesar. Ella le dijo que se recuperaría, que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Esperaba que tuviera razón.

A la noche volvió a suceder lo mismo, aquella muchacha no había probado bocado. Miró su reloj, aún faltaba una hora para el encuentro con aquella mujer, pero una hora para él era bien poco, necesitaba ducharse, buscar entre sus bártulos ropa de calidad y buenos accesorios… pero también necesitaba dejar las cosas bien atadas antes de partir. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándosela ligeramente para luego bajar su mano por su lacio pelo hasta el final.

Tomó un par de cervezas de la nevera y se sentó al lado de Darius quien, como de costumbre estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando las noticias sobre su altercado con el banco. Le tendió una de las bebidas a su hermano quien con un gruñido aceptó la invitación. Draven se sentó a su lado.

—Por mucho que lo mires… no va a cambiar. —su hermano no apartó sus ojos oscuros del televisor, solo sonrió ligeramente. Y ahí lo supo, el martirio… aquello era su perdón, martirizarse como siempre hacía, llevarlo todo a su penitencia personal era para Darius su salida. Como había hecho años… muchos años atrás con su propia madre. Un vacío se hizo paso en su estómago en cuanto recordó todo aquel suceso, odiaba aquella faceta de su hermano, porque siempre le hacía recordar, porque siempre le hacía resentirse. Sonrió restándole importancia a su sentir y al sentir de su pariente. —Llévale la cena a la cama.

—¿Para qué?, si no come nada. —espetó sin miramientos.

—Darius, si mañana no está recuperada ¿qué hacemos? —el mayor no emitió respuesta alguna. —No podemos llevarla al hospital, y dejarla aquí con vida… justo hoy me dijiste que querías…

—Justo hoy me di cuenta de que tú puedes hacerlo todo. No me necesita a mí para nada solo te estoy siguiendo. —Draven parpadeó varias veces incrédulo.

—Pero ¿acaso eres gilipollas?— Darius desvió la mirada. —Te vuelvo a repetir que está aquí por ti.

—Y sin embargo se apoya en ti. —el menor negó con la cabeza, se levantó para ir al baño a preparase.

—Eres un auténtico imbécil. —sentenció. Porque lo era, pero todo lo que veía aquel hombre ya era una barrera de celos inquebrantable. Otra muralla para su gran muralla. A Draven le dio igual, tenía que avanzar, si Darius no iba a poner de su parte, que no lo hiciera, él no se iba a pasar años en chirona por unos celos. Ayudaría a aquella mujer así la tuviera que enredar millones de veces para ello.

Había elegido su mejor conjunto, su camisa favorita descubierta hasta el pecho donde colgaba sus gafas de sol, eligió sus cadenas de oro, sus anillos, sus pendientes y su mejor colonia, aquellos utensilios solo hacían de su perfección algo aún más perfecto. Se guiñó a sí mismo un ojo cuando se terminó de mirar al espejo. Hoy iba a ser una buena noche.

Mas en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño allí seguía su hermano, noticia tras noticia solo escuchando una y otra vez que un hombre había muerto a sus manos. Draven sabía que cuando alguien le daba una lista para deshacerse de otro a cambio de un cobro Darius instantáneamente despersonalizaba a aquel que tenía que matar. No había sido lo mismo para este hombre quien había pecado de bravo.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos para con su hermano y se adentró en la habitación para ver a la chica quien seguía en la misma posición aunque un poco más relajada. Ella se incorporó un poco en cuanto lo vio, él se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y por instinto llevó su mano a tocar la frente de la muchacha. Había recuperado un poco el color de su piel y sintió una alegría interna que achacó a unos planes que podían llevarse a cabo como estaba previsto.

—¿Te vas?. —la vocecilla de ella sonó algo rota.

—Sip. —dijo él animado. —Tengo una cita. —Lux lo miró y se forzó de nuevo a sonreír ¿por qué se forzaba así cuando se sentía tan mal?

—Estás muy guapo. —Draven se encogió de hombros.

—Soy guapo, claro que voy a estar guapo. —ella rio un poquito. El hombre se fijó que no había probado bocado, tampoco había bebido ni una gota de agua. Suspiró con molestia. —Tienes que beber agua cada quince minutos.

—Sí. —dijo ella mirando las mantas con algo de pena.

—Sí… que no me vas a hacer caso. —ella sonrió de manera quebrada. Draven se quitó su reloj de oro, tomó la fina muñeca de ésta y se lo puso con cuidado. Lux lo miraba desconcertada. Aquella correa dorada le quedaba increíblemente enorme, y según la posición de su brazo se deslizaba por su antebrazo a su parecer. —Es… mi mejor reloj y mi favorito. —le dijo aquel hombre. Ella lo miró poco convencida. —Lo robé. —soltó con gracia. Lux frunció el ceño mientras lo tocaba casi con temor, estaba claro que ella notaba el peso de un reloj caro pues aquel era uno muy costoso. —Bueno no lo robé —se explicó mejor él. —Robé la voluntad para que me lo dieran, así que supongo que al final… es lo mismo. —Rodeó el reloj junto con la delgada muñeca de la mujer con la mano. —Pero... es mi mejor reloj, y quiero que cada quince minutos de esa genial reliquia tomes un sorbo de agua.

—Estás comprando mi voluntad con un reloj. —la carita aniñada de ella tomó un poco más de color. Draven sonrió de manera ladina lo que hizo que ella sonriera. —Darius… ¿está mejor?

—No te preocupes por ese imbécil. —contestó con rapidez. —Él… bueno, ya te había dicho que era raro, pero le gustas. —y de nuevo sus mofletes se tornaron rojizos y adorables, se alegró de que la muchacha recobrara el aspecto un poco, se alegró de que ella siguiera tras su hermano por quien la podía malear como quisiera… y a la vez se notó pesado. Con su último pensamiento se levantó de la cama y señaló la posesión que le había dejado. —Quince minutos, Pecas. —ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pásalo muy bien. —los ojos cansados de Lux parecían pedirle que no se fuera mucho tiempo, que la ayudara con Darius, que la ayudara… con todo. Pero lo último que vio de ella fue una sonrisa adolorida. Definitivamente o era muy retorcida o muy idiota.

Miró la hora en su otro reloj, no tan fantástico como el que había prestado, después se detuvo y se peinó un poco mientras se miraba al espejo de uno de los coches estacionados. Y en el gris de sus perfectos ojos se encontró profundizando en ella. _"Pásalo muy bien"_ le había dicho con una voz quebrada aun sosteniéndose el vientre. Se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta, frunció el ceño y siguió su camino hacia la dirección que su nuevo ligue le había enviado por WhatsApp.

¿Realmente Darius cuidaría de ella?, ¿Sería capaz aquella muchacha de al menos hacerle caso y comer algo?, ¿cuidarse aunque solo fuera un poco?

Detuvo su paso y miró su reloj de nuevo, con ansia. No estaba tranquilo, no lo estaba para nada, se frotó la sien con molestia y resopló tratando de apartar las dichosas preguntas. No podía joder un buen polvo por… ¿por Pecas?, ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo?, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta, no era Pecas, era la garantía de que sus planes del día siguiente salieran bien. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y buscó el contacto de la mujer con la cual se iba a citar.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto toda la puta vida. —pensó en voz alta mientras presionaba el botón de "bloquear". Fuera de su vida incluso antes de poder follársela, había sido un auténtico fracaso.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de aquel dichoso piso notó el ambiente funesto de nuevo. Posó las llaves encima de la mesita del recibidor y notó cómo su hermano se incorporaba en el sofá para centrarse en él.

—¿Tan rápido eres?— se burló el muy gilipollas.

—Tengo tantas ganas de perderos de vista a ti y a la criaja esta, como vosotros a mí. —su molestia estaba latente, Darius sonrió. El muy imbécil debía pensarlo como un alago, y por algún motivo eso le hizo sonreír también.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba ella, tenía el reloj abrazado entre sus manos y lo miraba con firmeza, como contemplando los segundos de dolor pasar uno tras otro. Y aquel gesto le hizo querer tomar su aflicción, de algún modo desecharla lejos, si bien podía manipularlo todo se sintió impotente ante aquella situación.

Lux lo miró aún sin incorporarse, de manera sorprendida.

—P-Pero ¿no tenías…? —Draven hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar, se quitó su abrigó y lo posó sobre una silla cercana.

—Ni lo menciones. —soltó de manera rápida. —Al final era muy fea, no me gustaba nada. —Lux rio un poco, y se incorporó con incomodidad. Le tendió el reloj, Draven envolvió con su mano la de ella junto con el reloj.

—Si está a tu lado, mañana estarás del todo recuperada. —Lux se sonrojó un poco y asintió con expresión cansada.

—Sí, estoy segura de que mañana estaré bien.

—Y si no fuera porque tenemos prisa me gustaría saber qué clase de veneno te han dado en esa farmacia. —ella volvió a reír de nuevo para pasar a poner esa cara fea que tanto le disgustaba a Draven, una cara apática y triste.

—¿D-Darius sigue molesto?, e-es que no sé qué fue aquello que hice tan malo yo, yo…—No terminó su frase y supo que la chica estaba tan mal físicamente como anímicamente y las dos cosas juntas… eran un verdadero problema. Lux comenzó a aguantarse el llanto, el hombre se fijó cómo su respiración se agitaba a pesar de tener aquella expresión tan fatigada.

Draven se desenganchó las gafas de sol de la camisa y se las puso a aquella pequeña chica que aunque se movió un poco hacia atrás no puso objeción a ello. Su carita aunque un tanto redonda era pequeña, y aquellas lentes demasiado grandes para ella.

—Te pones espantosa cuando haces esos pucheros raros. Más fea aún que de costumbre. —vio las lágrimas resbalar por debajo de las gafas que le había puesto. Él tocó con delicadeza su cabeza. —Lo voy a arreglar, todo ¿vale?, el dinero, Darius, toda esta situación, todo. —notó cómo ella paraba de llorar para mirarle curiosa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que quitarle las lentes para ver su expresión de nuevo, como si lo necesitara. Y aquellos ojos de océano estaban aún más llenos que antes. Aquella mujer no era para nada su tipo, pero aquellos ojos redondos, azules, y brillantes, llenos de honestidad, compresión y curiosidad, como si quisieran experimentarlo todo, le parecieron hermosos, pues no recordaba en su vida haber visto unos tan significativos.

Salió de aquella habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su hermano. Éste lo miró sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me preguntó al entrar a la habitación?— Darius levantó una ceja sin responder. —Me preguntó por ti. —éste negó con la cabeza cruzó sus manos y suspiró.

—Draven… no quiero mentirle, no quiero usarla, ella gusta de alguien que no conoce. —el menor asintió ligeramente.

—Con esta chica no vas a fallar, Darius, estoy seguro. —su hermano se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, como si no lo hubiera visto venir, mas tomó la confianza absoluta de ellas. Porque Draven las había emitido con total y absoluta fe, aquella pequeña mujer, era tan flexible, tan curiosa, que estaba tan seguro como aliviado.

Vio cómo su hermano se levantaba para ir al cuarto donde Lux reposaba. Se sintió jubiloso, pues al final el plan se volvía a cerrar, pero ¿por qué se notaba en ocasiones tan pesado?, como si de nuevo… sí, de nuevo, él sería la tercera rueda.


	22. Draven (7)

**Draven.**

* * *

Una risilla disimulada de fondo lo hizo despertarse de su ligero sueño. Por cómo le dolían los ojos calculaba que no había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas, algo bastante usual en él. Se había quedado dormido mirando la televisión, así que lentamente comprobó su lugar en la estancia tratando de encontrar lo último que había visto antes de cerrar los ojos, y aquello en ese momento era una pantalla negra, apagada. Tenía la boca seca, así que se tocó la comisura de los labios y trató de salivar para aliviar el malestar del comenzar diurno. No estaba acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano cuando su vida siempre había sido la noche.

Un brillo en el reposabrazos del sofá llamó su atención; su móvil reflejaba la señal de unas llamadas perdidas. Tomó el aparato mientras se incorporaba con pesar, fijándose en el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba al lado del teléfono ¿por qué demonios había dormido tan mal esa noche?, y recordó el día anterior, sí después de todo, el temía como lo hacía su hermano. Sonrió sintiéndose imbécil por sus emociones decadentes. Estaba comenzando a odiar a la chica que los acompañaba, pues no solía disfrutar de aquello que no controlaba.

Y de nuevo la risa femenina y despreocupada que provenía de la cocina, aquellos dos parecían estar de muy buen humor en la mañana, sintió el sonido del aceite chisporrotear y supo que cocinaban juntos.

Resopló, tomó el paquete de cigarrillos, sacó uno, lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca como si fuera una necesidad. No estaba enganchado a fumar, sin embargo, en ciertas situaciones, todo su cuerpo parecía aclamarlo, llegando a tornarse tan oscuro su humor como el humo que salía en aquel instante de sus pulmones.

Desbloqueó el móvil con la mano con la que no sostenía el cigarro, _"llamada entrante: número desconocido"_ , y supo de sobra de quién se trataba. Había una notificación de una aplicación que no recordaba haber instalado, frunció el ceño y tocó la pantalla con temor a que fuera algún tipo de localización extraña. Un panel simple, negro, con letras blancas se mostró en pantalla completa _"si no respondes en una hora cancelo todo"_ , aquello había sido a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, y en aquel momento eran… las ocho.

—Mierda. — dijo levantándose de golpe. —Mierda, joder. —blasfemar hizo que los otros dos pusieran atención él. Y cómo no, la primera en intentar husmear fue la pequeña chica de ojos humildes.

—¿Draven?— trató de confirmar que todo iba bien, mientras se secaba las manos en el paño de cocina. El menor de los hermanos hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Sigue con lo tuyo pecosa. —y supo que sus formas habían sido más bruscas de lo que esperaba. Él no era su maldito hermano, tenía que controlar su malhumor. Abrió la puerta de la habitación siendo la mirada acusadora de su pariente lo último que vio tras cerrarla. ¿Por subir un poco el tono él lo miraba así?, ¿después del día anterior se atrevía a mirar así?, ¿después de no haber hecho absolutamente nada por ella?

—Hijo de puta asqueroso. —espetó en voz baja, siendo esa frase su manera de poder recomponerse de nuevo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dio una calada al cigarro que aun llevaba en la mano, y marcó el número que tenía en su lista de contactos como _"101"_.

—¡Casi llegas tarde! —la voz juvenil de un hombre en la veintena lo hizo salir de dudas. No se equivocó al pensar que era él.

—¿Desde cuándo amenazas con esas cosas?— sintió una risa de fondo. Draven resopló. —No ibas a cancelar nada, aunque te hubiera llamado más tarde.

—Pues nop, pero así has llamado puntual.

—Gilipollas—dijo en voz baja mas el otro pareció escucharle, pues rio de manera suave. Se incorporó posando un codo sobre sus muslos, algo más relajado al escuchar la nueva. No debía relajarse demasiado, después de todo que 101 te quisiera contactar era porque necesitaba algo, y ese algo solía ser dinero. —Van a ser buenas noticias, ¿a que sí?—preguntó de forma irónica, notó que el chico carraspeaba.

—Bueno, sí y no. —Draven tomó otra calada de su cigarro esperando paciente las explicaciones del chaval. —Va a haber un cambio de planes, iréis a Dallas, te enviaré la ubicación del hostal al móvil, y necesito trece mil.

—Espera, espera ¿qué?

—Draven, hago todo lo que puedo. Esa chica no necesita una documentación normal, está siendo buscada por pensarse como alguien que tiene relación, o que está secuestrada o lo que sea, con dos criminales. Suficiente es que podréis salir de Luisana, pero ¿al norte?, tío… necesita nuevo domicilio, trabajo, seguridad social, cuenta de banco…

—Vale, vale ya lo pillo, pero ¿trece mil?, ¿estamos locos?

—Mira, la tarifa normal son treinta mil, porque te debo favores te lo he conseguido rebajado a más de la mitad. —Draven se frotó la sien, comenzaba a estar exhausto de pensar. —Piensa que dos mil serán para el hostal, por la gestión… —trató de contentarle el más joven.

—El dinero ya sé que se va a tener que pagar, me preocupa más el tiempo.

—No te puedo dar una fecha.

—Lo sabía, joder…

—Tengo todas las transacciones hechas, te enviaré los billetes de autobús al teléfono, solo… bueno haz lo tuyo, el camino está hecho. Oh. —añadió tras una pausa. —Y las buenas noticias, tío, he encontrado a dos que os van a sustituir.

—¿A sustituir?

—La noticia no ha llegado a Europa, además tu hermano disparó a un hispano, un don nadie, así que habéis tenido suerte. Lo que le preocupa al estado y a la banca es recuperar la fe de la gente en que ese banco es seguro, y para ello van a enchironar a dos mindundis. He sido yo el encargado de encontrar a dos drogatas, uno de ellos con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, y joder… soy muy bueno. —el chaval trató de imitar la voz y tono del otro sin mucho éxito.

—Quieren cerrar el caso cuanto antes. —soltó Draven con alivio. — ¿y el dinero?

—Van a obtener un préstamo estatal, o eso es lo que tengo entendido. —101 rio confiado. —trabajar para el estado y delincuentes a la vez es… genial, genial, genial. —dijo a la carrera.

—Jake… ¿tienes información de la chica? —el mayor se posicionó el cigarro en los labios y se estiró parcialmente, no pensaba preguntarle tan directamente sobre Lux, pero quizás su afán controlador, o el querer sacarse las dudas de encima respecto a la moralidad de ella, o a su "genuina" estupidez, lo hicieron ser rápido para lanzar la cuestión.

—Cierra la boca, no me llames así por línea, lo sabes de sobra. —Draven sonrió de manera sardónica.

—Te prometo llevarte a la tía que me pidas. —101 carcajeó.

—Tengo muchos datos, ¿qué quieres que te diga?—el hombre se acomodó.

—Todo.

—Bueno, es una niña rica, su familia son testigos de Jehová.

—No me jodas, ¿de esos que llaman a las puertas para reclutar seguidores?— el chico resopló.

—Su familia es… poderosa, Draven. —el hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Por qué cojones estaba en aquella carretera pidiendo caridad? con una mochila llena con cuatro harapos y unos pocos dólares. —Sus padres no han querido colaborar demasiado con la policía, todo lo que han dicho es que no quieren ser vinculados a una noticia como esa. Su hermano, se llama…—escuchó el sonido de las teclas de un teclado mecánico de ordenador. —¡Garen!, eso es, Garen, bueno, él al final, ha acabado retirando la cooperación como sus padres, parece que tiene un buen puesto en la marina, fue condecorado varias veces a sus veintiocho años... ¿Draven?

—Sí, te estoy escuchando. —había prestado tanta atención que no hacía ruido alguno. Aquella chica había huido de lo que él hubiera soñado vivir. El dinero… el dinero era lo único que lo llenaba en aquel podrido mundo y aquella mujer parecía tenerlo todo por haber nacido en el lugar correcto. Sonrió en silencio, el azar del mundo era jodidamente cachondo.

—Han intentado indagar en el repudio de la familia hacia la chica. Solo sabemos que un día se fue.

—Se fue, y ¿ya está?

—Sí, ha dejado a los padres muy afectados. Creo que se iba a casar con un tipo que también era testigo, la policía apunta a que ese fue el motivo por el que abandonó su domicilio.

—¿Me puedes enviar información acerca de los testigos de Jehová?, información verídica, ¿te tomaría mucho tiempo?

—En media hora lo tendrás todo. —pausó para luego hacer un ruidito sorpresivo. —Hay algo que también me parece importante… verás, la chica padece de una cardiopatía congénita, o algo así, los médicos escriben muy mal y con vocabulario muy técnico. —Draven miró al frente sin enfocar lo que tenía delante, y en su cabeza comenzó a darse cuenta… de todo.

—Tiene una cicatriz en el pecho. —pensó en voz alta.

—¿En serio tío?, ¿ya te la has tirado?— el hombre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara, mas la imagen de la noche cuando despertó al lado de Lux se le hizo muy nítida en su cabeza, cómo al borde del escote de la camiseta de ella había una marca blanca bastante extraña. No le había dado mucha cuenta entonces, pero fijó el recuerdo en su memoria en aquel mismo instante. —oh, y lleva un marcapasos de esos, por lo tanto…

—Puede suponer más problemas. —sentenció quitándose lo anterior de la mente.

—Eres mi fuente de dinero e inversión favorita, haz el favor de no terminar entre rejas, o muerto.

—Te haré el favor, no te preocupes. —ambos rieron.

—En dos días, llamaré de nuevo.

—Estaré esperando. — Draven se levantó y antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación trató de recomponerse, fingir como tan bien se le daba, que no tenía noción de nada sobre la vida de aquella pequeña mujer.

Pero tenía tantas preguntas, ¿por qué mierdas tenía tantas preguntas?, ¿por qué mierdas debía interesarle la vida de una mujer que no tenía nada?... quizás si la relación de ella y sus padres se tornase buena de nuevo, podría aprovecharse y tratar de llevarse el dinero de sus progenitores. Jake le había dicho que eran gente con dinero… pero también con poder, y sabía de sobra cuándo no debía de meter la mano.

Tenía la información suficiente como para manipularla a ella. Al final el curso de los acontecimientos acabaría por dejarle solo con su hermano, tal y como todo había empezado.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, con un plato de repleto de tortitas en las manos.

—¡Draven!— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su piel, ayer desprovista de color, ya estaba ligeramente sonrosada, hasta sus pecas parecían mostrarse más. —He hecho tortitas, ¡por primera vez he hecho tortitas!— el hombre sonrió ligeramente.

Se alegraba, pensaba odiarla, quería hacerlo… pero se alegraba de verla bien de nuevo.


	23. Draven (8)

**Draven.**

* * *

Accedió a desayunar con ellos, y notó que realmente aquellas tortitas no las había hecho su hermano, pues las de éste solían estar muchísimo más buenas. O al menos así lo recordaba las pocas veces que Darius había hecho tal desayuno, solo en aquellos contados días que se presentaron como ocasión especial. Lo estudió con detenimiento, y aunque seguía con esa cara larga de amargado, sabía por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba contento, tanto como lo estaba ella, quien desde luego no lo disimulaba. ¿Habrían follado?, ¿se habrían declarado el amor eterno mutuo?, la sola idea le hizo querer estallar en carcajadas. Eran las dos caras de la moneda, tan contrarios a la vez formaban exactamente eso… una sola moneda.

Y sintió de nuevo eso que había sentido cuando era más joven, en las épocas en las que su pariente tenía novia, y su atención hacia Draven era aún menos que de costumbre. Si desde luego no lo alababa por absolutamente nada, cuando Darius tenía una mujer a su lado, era aún peor.

El sentimiento de ser la maldita tercera rueda.

Dejó la totita que estaba comiendo a la mitad, y se levantó para rebuscar en la nevera una cerveza. La abrió y se sentó de nuevo frente a ellos. Lux lo miraba atónita.

—¿Vas a tomar cerveza a estas horas? —Draven alzó la botella, haciendo que brindaba con ella y sonrió para pasar a dar un trago bien largo. Vio como Darius apretaba su mandíbula y lo trataba de estudiar con aquellos ojos de negro vacío, un negro vacío que solo parecía salir hacia él. Jamás sería capaz de mostrarle un ápice de simpatía ni aunque se estuviera esforzando por sacarlos de ese entuerto. El menor le sonrió de manera fingida, a lo que el mayor se levantó para ir a la salita y refugiarse, cómo no, en su penitencia personal.

La chica se quitó el reloj que le había prestado la noche anterior, se levantó para sentarse a su lado y sonreírle, de nuevo así, con honestidad humilde, acto seguido lo posó encima de la mesa al lado de la mano de Draven, y notó como los ojos curiosos de ella miraban aquella mano parcialmente tatuada.

—Realmente… me ha ayudado mucho, gracias. —el hombre sonrió y le pegó otro trago a la cerveza. Aquella pecosa se había convertido en honestidad fingida. ¿Qué narices pretendía siendo de esa manera?, estaba claro que sus esfuerzos fueron completamente fútiles, pues aunque había perdido una noche de follar solo por aquella estúpida mocosa, ésta solo se había recuperado por su hermano, quien no había hecho absolutamente nada. Y ¿de qué se sorprendía si siempre era de la misma manera?

—Las cosas con Darius ¿ya van bien?—ella asintió sonrojándose ligeramente. Draven tomó el reloj y se lo puso. —me alegro entonces. —finalizó, despojando su cabeza de pensamientos negativos.

—Pero tú me has ayudado… es decir, sin ti…

—Bueno, mi hermano tenía una solución más rápida ¿no es así?—ella se quedó pensativa, y su labio tembló pasando a poner esa cara tan espantosa que ponía cuando se disgustaba por algo.

—Pero tú también…

—Está bien, pecosa. —dijo con una sonrisa el menor de los parientes, quien se metió un cacho de totita en la boca, como restándole importancia a todo. —no somos amigos, tenemos un trato, yo cumplo lo mío y tú lo tuyo. —ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué…?. —comenzó. —no lo entiendo en lo absoluto. Siempre pareces tener un tope. Ayer… me ayudaste con mis problemas, pero no quieres que te agradezca, es como si te molestara. Y cuando trato de… tener una relación más próxima retrocedes un paso. —comenzaba a joderle que aquella chiquilla lo analizara. — A veces con burlas, a veces siendo frío y distante, pero poco a poco te alejas, hasta volver a empezar de cero. No… lo entiendo.

Draven arrugó su servilleta con la mano y la tiró en su plato parcialmente vacío con desdén.

—He conocido a muchas como tú. —se lo pensó un poco saboreando el resquicio de totita que tenía en la boca. —Honestas, dulces, cálidas, preocupadas, mujeres que piensas querer en tu vida porque, son verdaderos ángeles. —Lux lo miraba aun con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. —¿Y sabes que he aprendido de todas ellas?—la chica negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Que Lucifer antes de ser demonio, fue un ángel.

La pequeña mujer entreabrió un poco la boca, y alzó un poco sus cejas, pues pareció comprenderle. Asintió ligeramente y se levantó de su asiento, recogió los platos de la mesa apilándolos con cuidado.

—Sí, soy así. —dijo ella de manera firme mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos de océano, de nuevo llenos de una confianza que a veces parecía írsele completamente. Unos ojos atrevidos y fieros. —Amo a mi Dios. —sentenció. —pero no puedo seguirle, porque aunque sé que es muy probable que tenga razón, he de experimentar por mí misma los errores. Aunque le juré mi alma, lo traicioné. Porque no puedo estar metida en un marco de experiencias contadas por otros, lo traicioné. Y espero que en su día me perdone. He cambiado mi todo, por estar con… —ella sonrió incrédula. —dos criminales. Porque ese otro lado era igual de peligroso como me lo han contado, y aun mereciendo el castigo, no me arrepiento de nada. —presionó los platos entre sus manos. —Tienes mucha razón, Draven, puedo llegar a traicionar, pero siendo tú alguien que parece comprender, realmente quería que nuestra relación no se basara en un mero pacto. Realmente quería poder llegar a tener una amistad.

El hombre quiso responderle mas no pudo. Se quedó mirándola fregar la vajilla que habían usado, posó el codo sobre la mesa sosteniendo su barbilla ligeramente con la mano y sonrió ante la inesperada respuesta de ella.

Luxanna Crowguard fácilmente podría sobrevivir sola en aquel mundo, y fácilmente podría sobrevivirlos a ambos.

Luxanna Crownguard parecía el tipo de control que espontáneamente puede descontrolarse, justo ese tipo flexible… que tanto buscaba, algo que pretende ser controlado y que a su vez puede salir fuera de control… sí… justo ese tipo.


End file.
